El Heredero del Clan
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: El Clan Yagami obliga a Iori a que tenga un heredero o perderá su liderazgo, Athena tiene una noche de amor con Iori y al otro día desaparece sin saber que esta embarazada de el... La profecia se cumplira?
1. Chapter 1

**El Heredero del Clan **

_Summary: El Clan Yagami obliga a Iori a que tenga un heredero o perderá su liderazgo, Athena tiene una noche de amor con Iori y al otro día desaparece sin saber que esta embarazada de el... La profecia se cumplira?_

_Esta historia pertenece a SNK Playmore, la trama es mia. _

_Capitulo 1 "Malestar" _

El pelirrojo se despertó abruptamente, se sentía mareado y un extraño escozor recorría su espina dorsal. ¿Qué había sido eso? Pensó asustado y confundido, aquel sueño en el que, sentía desvanecerse en el espacio, su cuerpo disolviéndose lentamente mientras sentía ese intenso dolor. Y luego todo se volvía oscuro, tan oscuro que no podía distinguir absolutamente nada salvo sombras asimétricas y sin sentido.

Desesperado intento gritar, llamar, pedir o lo que fuera, pero necesitaba alejar esa sensación incomoda de su cuerpo, ese dolor en su cabeza, como si un puñal de plata fina le estuviese atravesando el entrecejo, aún así supo que era un sueño, lo supo porque era normal que tuviese pesadillas de este tipo en las noches, a veces llegaban a ser tan reales que muchas ocasiones se despertaba con lagrimas en los ojos, no pudiendo soportar la angustia.

Lo mas difícil era tener que despertar y estar completamente solo, porque cuando uno esta asustado y confundido, espera encontrar a alguien a quien abrazar ¿verdad?, espera encontrar a alguien que lo consuele y que le de palmaditas cariñosas mientras dice "_Shhh... tranquilo ya todo paso "_. Pero Iori Yagami no tenía a ese "alguien" para que lo cuidase, ni lo tendría nunca, reflexionó. ¿a quien le interesaría estar al lado de una persona como él? A nadie.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando fijamente el piso, la baldosa de un color crema claro ahora lucía unas espantosas manchas negras, entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad para distinguir a que se debía aquel fenómeno y vio con asombro que se trataba se sangre. De su propia sangre.

Con su dedo índice recogió un poco de aquel espeso liquido que aún se encontraba fresco y lo miró con detenimiento. ¿Sangre? ¿Por qué? Era extraño de verdad, hacía mas de 2 años que no sufría un ataque del riot blood, todo parecía haberse calmado con el sello de Orochi, todo pareció estar bien a partir de ese momento, una relativa calma, pensó sonriendo, una calma que casi lo enloquece, fueron 3 años sin ninguna anomalía extracurricular que vacías peleas callejeras, pero todo eso iba a cambiar porque Kyo estaba de vuelta, había vuelto semanas atrás.

Sin embargo, después de la ultima pelea que tuvo en KOF XIII Kyo extrañamente había rechazado pelear contra el, al parecer se había cansado y ahora no tenía sentido nada, ni siquiera esa sangre que aún parecía querer salir por sus labios.

El pelirrojo maldijo en voz baja, todo era tan misterioso, toda su vida giraba en torno a profecías y misterios, todo le parecía un asco, odiaba esa vida que se le había dado, odiaba todo cuanto le acontecía a acepción de su música, a solas, con su bajo, un cigarrillo y una taza de café, todo parecía tan calmado. Todos los problemas se disolvían temporalmente. Era como una droga.

Pero luego salía de nuevo al mundo, se encontraba de golpe con la cruda realidad que lo envolvía y era entonces cuando todas aquellas sensaciones que tanto odiaba volvían a su cuerpo... ese dolor.

Y estaba harto de sentirlo, estaba harto de tener relación alguna con Orochi. Cuando lo derrotó con ayuda de Kyo, espero no volver a sentir aquella sensación abrumante, aún así de nuevo se había despertado sangrando, de nuevo se sentía tan indefenso. Odiaba sentirse así.

El templo de Chizuru, lucía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba desde la última vez en que lo había visitado, con sus paredes de madera de sauce viejo y su tejado de color rojo magenta. Cuando se bajó del auto no pudo evitar sentir cierto respeto hacia el lugar y aunque Iori nunca le daba importancia a lugares así, esta vez se sintió algo ensimismado. Tal vez se debiera a la energía que rondaba el lugar o a su razón de estar allí...

Subió las escaleras cubiertas de hojas verdes y de una leve capa de humedad, pronto estuvo en la sima y fue recibido por una mujer que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Yagami-san? – exclamó ella sorprendida — ¿A que debo esta grata sorpresa?

— Deja las formalidades mujer – respondió el pelirrojo entrando en el recinto, Chizuru lo siguió y su cabello ondeó el viendo al compás de sus pasos.

La sacerdotisa lo invitó a pasar y lo hizo sentar en la sala principal, mientras ella iba por algo de té, a los pocos minutos regresó para sentarse en la esterilla dispuesta sobre el piso de madera. Iori que ya estaba arrodillado ahí, le recibió el Té sin borrar la seriedad de su rostro.

— ¿Y bien? – dijo ella con curiosidad, de repente Iori la visitaba, era algo que la inquietaba sobremanera.

— Últimamente eh sentido algo inusual dentro de mi – comenzó el pelirrojo dejando la taza sobre la mesita – de repente me despierto escupiendo sangre y con un terrible dolor en el pecho

— ¿El Riot Blood? – exclamó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y llevándose una mano a la boca, pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

— Es diferente – explicó — No pierdo la conciencia durante esos momentos, no es como el Riot

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes? – interrogó la hermosa sacerdotisa. Iori tomó algo mas de su té, se sentía algo extraño hablar de sus cosas personales con otra persona, pero esos ataques venían sucediendo hacía varias semanas y por encima de su orgullo deseaba fervientemente saber que sucedía con su cuerpo.

— Siento como un mareo, de repente mi mente se nubla y todo se vuelve oscuridad, entonces no puedo definir lo que es real y lo que es una ilusión, luego el dolor, es como el Riot, pero la sangre no quema, sin embargo se ha tomado de un color oscuro... demasiado oscuro.

Chizuru lo miró con preocupación. ¿Dolor, sangre, pesadillas? ¿Y si no era el Riot Blood que diablos podía ser? ¿Orochi manifestándose de nuevo pero de otra manera? La sacerdotisa prefería no pensar en que el dios serpiente de nuevo quería regresar al mundo de los humanos. No quería repetir de nuevo el horror que sintió cuando años atrás luchó al lado del joven Kusanagi y del pelirrojo.

— Esto es muy extraño – dijo ella terminado de tomar el contenido de la taza y levantándose — sígueme.

Iori también se levantó y caminó tras la sacerdotisa sin decir nada, Chizuru habló de nuevo:

— Supongo que no será noticia para ti el saber que Kyo esta de nuevo entre nosotros, volvió de su luna de miel – comentó imparcialmente.

— Ese idiota... – carraspeó Iori sin poder evitar recordar la forma en como había sido despreciado por el Kusanagi, la sacerdotisa sonrió.

— Sabias que su primo Shin pidió ser el nuevo líder del Clan desafiándolo a una pelea pero Kyo lo derroto fácilmente y ahora vive feliz con su esposa y un hijo en espera. – El pelirrojo la miro con curiosidad mientras la escuchaba hablar. ¿Cómo que un hijo en espera?

— Otro Kusanagi. –susurro

—Asi es... pero desde hace unas semanas Kyo se ha debilitado. –le informo.

— ¿Enfermo? –pregunto el pelirrojo sin comprender.

— Como veraz, eso es algo que los médicos no pueden averiguar mediante sus procedimientos clínicos, pero yo eh podido sentir esa debilidad... supongo que debe estar ligeramente relacionada a tu problema... lo que me preocupa demasiado ¿sabes? Podría ser de nuevo... –

— ¿Orochi? – gruñó Iori. Chizuru asintió con la cabeza — ¿A dónde vamos? – indagó al fin.

— A la habitación del espejo sagrado de Yata – respondió ella — creo que por ahora es la única herramienta fiable que podemos usar.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar al susodicho lugar, la habitación no solo estaba protegida por un enorme cerrojo, si no que también por un poderoso campo energético. La sacerdotisa se detuvo y haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha abrió el cerrojo sin llegar a tocarlo y aunque Iori se sorprendió un poco no dijo nada. Finalmente la puerta estuvo abierta y la habitación a oscuras dejo observar un nefasto panorama.

El espejo mágico de los Yata había desaparecido.

Chizuru no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ahogado mientras entraba deliberadamente en la habitación y inspeccionaba todo minuciosamente. ¿Habían robado el espejo? ¿Quien? ¿Cómo?

— ¡Se lo han llevado! – exclamó sorprendida y preocupada, Iori sólo frunció el ceño. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡La única cosa que podría ayudarle en ese momento y desaparecía misteriosamente!

Después de unos minutos Chizuru se encontraba mas tranquila asimilando el hecho que el espejo había desaparecido.

—Al parecer no podrás ayudarme y apareció otro ladrón de reliquias y esta vez no fue Ash Crimson porque ha muerto. –dijo con rabia Iori.

—Lo se Iori, pero hay una persona que si puede ayudarte...

— ¿Una persona? ¿Quién? –cuestiono maquillando su interés.

—Athena Asamiya, ella es la única persona quien puede ayudarte en estos momentos. –dedujo ella.

— ¿Quién es ella? –volvió a preguntar, sentía que a ese nombre lo había escuchado antes.

—Es la líder del equipo "Psycho Soiders" –Iori asintió sabiendo de quien se trataba.

— ¿Y como esa psíquica podrá ayudarme?

—No la subestimes Iori, sus ancestros fueron reyes importantes que han pasado a la historia, además he descubierto que ella no es tan normal como aparenta ser...

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Tiene los mismos dones que Orochi, cosa que nosotros no, aunque parezca insignificantes solo ellos lo poseen, tu los viste en los torneos solo que no le mostrarte mucha importancia. –Iori hizo memoria y recordó algunos trucos de ella.

— La teletransportación es una... –dijo casi asombrado Iori.

—proyecta y lee los pensamientos como también sabe utilizar muy bien la telekinesis (mover objetos con la mente), el poder de curación, todo igual que Orochi. –le informo. — Todo esto me lleva a pensar que ella es...

— Una diosa... –dijo de la nada.

— Exacto.

— Eso es imposible Chizuru. –negó.

— pero lo es Iori, mis investigaciones me llevo a una conclusión, Athena Asamiya es la rencarnación directa de la diosa griega Atenea. ¿Sabes quien es?

— Claro que lo se, según la mitología griega es la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con migo? –cambio de tema.

— mucho, ella es una diosa sabia y justa y Orochi es el demonio en persona de seguro sabrá como ayudarte, búscala. –le aconsejo, Iori pensó por unos momentos, tal vez Chizuru tenga la razón.

— Lo hare.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**El Heredero del Clan **

Capitulo 2

"Un heredero"

Llegó hasta la puerta de roble del despacho de Mansión Yagami, con los nudillos tocó tres veces, una voz profunda y aterciopelada contestó al otro lado.

— Adelante.

Alfred entró y encontró a Iori sentado en el enorme sillón de cuero negro, estaba de espaldas al viejo sirviente, contemplaba la vista que dejaba admiraba la enorme ventana del despacho, sus cabellos rojos brillaban en la penumbra. Alfred hizo una medida inclinación.

— Mi señor. Todos han llegado, le esperan en la sala del clan.

Yagami se giró en el cómodo sillón, observó a Alfred con amabilidad, sin esa hostilidad que parecía reservar para el resto del mundo.

— Ah…, ya es la hora.

Se levantó con un movimiento fluido, digno de admiración, se dirigió hacia salida pero ante posó un mano sobre le hombro de Alfred al pasar a su lado, le dio un cálido apretón.

— Me alegro de que estés conmigo viejo amigo.

— Hasta la muerte mi señor.

Fue tras la estela de su joven amo, el orgullo hinchaba su viejo corazón. Le hacía muy feliz tener de vuelta a Iori en casa.

El Corazón del Clan, era una sala muy antigua, con toda seguridad era incluso anterior a la edificación que la rodeaba. La nana de Iori solía contarle que aunque la mansión se consumiera en llamas el Corazón del Clan permanecería, tal era el poder que se encerraba entre su muros. Sus paredes eran oscuras con extrañas vetas plateadas que parecían brillar en el rabillo del ojo pero cuando los mirabas directamente desaparecían, había signos de plata labrados cuyo ancestral significado se había perdido. También en algunas zonas del suelo de madera se encontraba con huellas de quemaduras, como sin se hubieran librados terribles batallas, dentro de aquel recinto se había invocado al Orochi y se había pactado con él, vendiendo la sangre del clan. Acortando sus vidas a cambio del poder, Iori siempre había pensado que habían salido perdiendo con el trato.  
Esta noche, sobre los grandes cojines púrpuras, esperan los cabeza de familia del clan Yagami, se removían incómodos ante la larga espera pero ninguno osaba moverse de su asiento.

Un la figura se materializó en la entrada, Iori con paso sereno se dirigió al cojín blanco que estaba en la tarima, en una situación privilegiada. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacía él.

— Buenas noches- sus ojos escarlatas brillaban, captando la luz de las velas distribuidas por la sala- seré breve. Yo no soy mi padre ni pretendo seguir sus pasos. Muchas cosas van a cambiar, entre ellas juro que voy a poner a fin a la maldita maldición que nos consume desde hace miles de años atrás.

Todos le miraron muy confusos y sorprendidos ¿Cómo pretendía acabar con la maldición? los ojos abiertos como platos, estaban tan acostumbrados a sentir odio, a jugar a la destrucción y el engaño que el simple hecho de que Iori anunciara algo tan delicado un los confundía.

— Pero antes…..¿quiere alguien desafiarme por el liderazgo?- su voz sonó fría y mortal en el tenso ambiente. Todos inclinaron la cabeza, atemorizados, nadie se atrevió a levantar la voz para responder al reto del pelirrojo.

Iori sonrió, era el tipo de sonrisa que podía embozar un dragón cuando está a punto de devorar a su presa, era una sonrisa temible, llena de filos por todas partes.

— Bien – arrastró la palabra deliberadamente- a partir de ahora las cosas se harán a mí manera.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. –se hizo presente Light, primo de Iori. —Yo te desafío el liderazgo. –todos miraron al joven como si estuviera loco al querer desafiar al mejor guerrero del clan Yagami.

—Light, creí que habías muerto.

—Como vez, estoy mas vivo que nunca Iori ¿Aceptas mi desafío? –cuestiono con una sonrisa macabra.

—Bien. – y de la nada apareció enfrente de el y golpeo con fuerza su rostro haciendo que su primo se estrellara contra la pared, Light se preguntaba ¿Cómo es posible que haya aumentado sus poderes? —Lárgate de aquí Light si no quietes morir.

—Te arrepentirás Iori... –susurro levantándose para enfrentarlo.

— ¡YA BASTA! –alzo la voz una mujer de cabello negro y ojos carmesí levantándose de su asiento. —No deberíamos destruirnos entre nosotros cuando nuestro objetivo son los Kusanagi.

—Es cierto Iori, los Kusanagi disfrutan plenamente sus vidas con la espera de un nuevo heredero mientras que nosotros cada día vamos desapareciendo. –dijo un hombre levantándose de su asiento.

— ¿Y que sugieres que haga? ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE IMBECIL DE KYO SE NIEGUE A PELEEAR! –rugió Iori acercándose al sujeto.

—Un nuevo heredero. –hablo el mayor de los Yagami, un hombre de cabello rojo que no pasaba los cuarenta, todos lo miraron con atención. —Asi es camaradas, nuestro líder debe tener su propio heredero, asi como su padre lo hizo... la generación de los Yagami no debe desaparecer.

—Un heredero... eso es imposible, ninguna mujer se prestaría si es consciente del segundo efecto del pacto de sangre–dijo Iori.

—Tienes razón, la Señora Natsuki que en paz descanse amaba a tu padre Iori y estaba al tanto de todo y aun asi acepto las consecuencias. –le dijo la mujer, Iori bajo un poco la vista, sabia muy bien el sacrificio que su madre hizo por el.

— ¿Y que pasaría si yo traigo a mi heredero mas rápido que Iori? –cuestiono Light y todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Si eso sucede, tomaras el liderazgo de nuestro clan, pero antes deberás vencer al actual. –aseguro el hombre de cabello rojo, Light sonrió satisfecho.

—Antes lo mato. –apretó sus puños Iori. —NADIE me despojara de seguir siendo el líder.

—nuestro líder deberá ser el mas fuerte y quien traiga a este mundo a un nuevo heredero. –termino diciendo el hombre y todos se levantaron y se marcharon de la sala, solo quedaron los primos que se miraban con un profundo odio.

—Despídete del trono Iori.

—Eso ya lo veremos imbécil.

Light se alejo de su primo riéndose a carcajadas como un psicópata, una risa muy parecida a la de Iori.

Continuara...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**El Heredero del Clan **

Capitulo 3

"Viaje al monte Olimpo"

Iori la había seguido todo este tiempo a pesar de sus malestares, cuando va a la televisora Satella, cuando va camino a la escuela, cuando va entrenar con su equipo, en todo momento, ahora se encontrabaparada enfrente de una gran vidriera de una tienda viendo un bello vestido de novia, sus ojos brillaban al verlo, como si su sueños estuvieran detrás de esa barrera. Iori se acerco a ella con lentitud y fue visto por ella por el reflejo de la vidriera, Athena se dio vuelta en ese instante para encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

—Iori Yagami.

—Tenemos que hablar.

En menos de diez minutos se encontraban dentro del apartamento de Iori, a el no le agradaba los lugares públicos y no pensaba llevarla a la mansión, le gustaba la privacidad, Athena pudo notar el desorden y la falta de limpieza a pesar de la oscuridad, hasta sentía frio.

—Siéntate si quieres. –le sugirió señalando el sofá y fue a la cocina por unos refrescos.

—oye... no podrías encender la luz.

—No. –contesto secamente entregándole una botellita de cerveza.

—oh gracias pero no bebo. –se negó tomarla pero Iori frunció el ceño y Athena asustada por lo que podía hacer la tomo y bebió un gran sorbo. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien que? –se sentó enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? Porque se que me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. –le dijo Athena, Iori medio sonrió, no era tan tonta para no darse cuenta.

—Asi es.

Iori le conto con brevedad lo que Chizuru le había informado y fue difícil hablarle de su problema ya que para el era una extraña que solo veía una vez al año en los torneos KOF.

—pues no puedo creer que se hayan dado cuenta de eso, creí que era invisible. –susurro, Iori abrió un poco sus ojos ¿Acaso esta admitiendo que es una diosa encarnecida? Ella se levanto seguida por los ojos del Yagami. —En todo este tiempo creí que era una estudiante normal de 18 años, una luchadora, una heroína famosa y hace poco descubrí que toda mi vida fue una gran mentira. –confeso tomando amargamente otro sorbo largo de su botella. —desearía que el no me haya buscado para profesarme eso.

—¿Profesarte?

—El quiere llevarme lejos para protegerme de Orochi. –lo miro para ver su expresión al nombrarlo, era puro odio. —Dice que su nuevo clan me buscan, al parecer soy un peligro para el y no se porque.

—Tal vez porque eres la heredera de la diosa Atenea. –pensó Iori.

—No lo se, siento que hay algo mas en todo esto. –dudo.

— ¿Y que hay de mis malestares? –cuestiono esperando una solución.

—pues de hecho Yagami... eso significa que tu fin esta cerca. -le informo algo apenada bajando un poco la vista.

—Vaya.. -dijo Iori con una sádica sonrisa, como si no le importara morir pero muy en el fondo no queria.

—pero... ahora que recuerdo un sacerdote que frecuentaba a mi familia hablaba de un agua... era el. –Athena quedo cayada por unos segundos haciendo memoria. —El agua ultrasagrada.

— ¿El agua ultrasagrada?

—Si, es un líquido muy especial capas de disolver la maldad de cualquier cosa, solo los mismos dioses tienen acceso a ella, por algo la llamaban "Agua de Dioses"

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguirla?-exigió saber.

—En el monte Olimpo, pero ten cuidado el recorrido es peligroso y solo un dios puede entregarte el agua a través de una oración griega o sino si la tocas te consumirá por completo, hay muchos que perdieron la vida intentando ser mas fuertes... olvide decírtelo pero esa agua hace el milagro de aumentar tus poderes. –le comunico.

— ¿Y tu sabes que oración? –pregunto encontrando la solución "Ella"

—pues si. –contesto y por su sonrisa sabia que se proponía. —oh no, lo siento Iori pero no podre ir contigo, no después de mi concierto pasado mañana.

—No puedo esperar. –sentenció. —Tu... iras conmigo a Grecia.

—Oye ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No puedes obligarme! –se enojo.

— ¿Quieres ver? –sonrió con cinismo y la cargo sobre su hombro dirigiéndose a su habitación, la arrojo a su cama.

— ¡QUE TE PASA! ¡ESTAS LOCO! –grito asustada.

—Descansa niña, saldremos mañana temprano. –le informo saliendo y cerrando rápidamente la puerta con llave.

— ¡OYE! sabes que retener a una persona en contra de su voluntad es un delito. –grito por detrás de la puerta.

— ¡No me interesa! Y si intentas huir utilizando tus trucos te juro que esta vez voy a buscarte para matarte ¡LO HAS ENTENDIDO! –la amenazo seriamente para luego recostarse sobre el sofá, prendió unos de sus cigarrillos ignorando los fuertes golpes de la puerta y tomo su celular.

Al otro día muy temprano, Iori entra a su cuarto y la ve acostada en su cama totalmente dormida, parecía una niña, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a una mujer en su cama y sin mas una joven amaneció en ella pero con la diferencia que ella estaba vestida, sonrió ante lo irónico. Se acerco a ella sin dejar de observarla, se veía tan bella y dulce, a medida que paso el tiempo había cambiado demasiado, ya no parecía una niña de 14 años sino una mujer, siempre había admirado su valor a pesar que era consiente que no era muy fuerte. Se vio tentado de tocar su rostro angelical ya que después no tendría esa oportunidad, las jóvenes como ellas jamás se fijarían en alguien como el, eran muy diferentes. Y dudando aun levanto su mano temblante queriendo tocarla en ese instante Athena despertó apartándose de el muy asustada, sabia muy bien la clase de persona que era Iori Yagami, un asesino sin compasión alguna.

— ¿Pretendías matarme Iori?

—No por el momento, prepárate ya es hora de irnos. –hablo con la misma frialdad retirándose.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y se subieron a un avión privado al parecer pertenecía al clan Yagami ya que llevaba el logo del clan "la media luna" y aunque Athena se subió de mala manera siendo obligada por Iori.

Después de unas horas aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de la capital "Atenas", ambos bajaron del avión y Athena sin entender la emoción que sentía sonrió, Iori la miro sin entender, durante todo el viaje no dijo palabra alguna mirándolo con enojo y ahora sonríe. Llegaron a unos de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad y una hermosa recepcionista los atendió.

— ¡Bienvenidos al hotel 5 estrellas Atenea! –les sonrió. — ¿La feliz pareja buscan reservación?

—Pa ¿Pareja? –tartamudeo la psíquica mirando al Yagami.

—Asi es. –le contesto Iori a la recepcionista mientras tomo la mano de Athena.

—pues le tengo la perfecta para ustedes dos, la suite "Luna de miel" –volvió a sonreír.

—Perfecta. –sonrió con ironía Iori ante el asombro de la psíquica.

Momentos después...

Se encontraban parados en frente del monte olimpo en Tesalia, la montaña más alta de Grecia, rico de vegetación especialmente endémica.

—Que alta... –susurro sorprendida Athena.

—Andando. –ordeno queriendo subir al monte.

— ¡Espera! –lo detuvo. —podemos llegar mas rápido con la teletransportación, además ya esta por anochecer. –propuso.

—Bien, hazlo. –y en ese instante lo toma del hombro. — ¡TELETRANSPORTACION!

Y de la nada llegaron ahí, al templo de Zeus... el hogar de los dioses.

—oh por dios... –expreso Athena mirando todo a su alrededor, sentía que había vuelto a casa, se como sentía pez en el agua feliz, muy feliz.

—Que lugar más extraño. – dijo Iori viendo todo con indiferencia.

—Ven, mira esto. –le sugirió acercándose a una de las estatuas. —Zeus- dijo en voz baja y toco con delicadeza sus pies y sintió como su corazón se estremecía, luego miro a la de al lado. —Hera... Hefestos... Artemisa... Poseidón... Afrodita... Hermes... Deméter... Apolo... Hestia... Ares y... Atenea. –la ultima se la quedo mirando detenidamente, la estatua y ella no se parecían en nada pero le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Me parece que haz cambiado bastante. –se burlo Iori.

—oye, rencarne en la tierra es lógico que no los parezcamos. –explico algo ofendida.

—Aja. –volvió hablar sin importancia.

—Deberías tener más respeto estas en el hogar de los dioses más famosos de la mitología griega.

— ¿y donde rayos están todos ellos? –cuestiono, esperando una respuesta.

—pues... no lose. –susurro algo triste. —Deberían estar aquí.

— ¿Dónde esta el agua ultrasagrada? –pregunto cambiando de tema.

—En la fuente, se encuentra en el jardín del templo. –comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín seguida por Iori y se encontraron con una pequeña fuente de agua cristalina y dos pequeñas estatuas de ángeles en el medio. —Que lindo... –sonrió sentándose en el borde y arrojo agua con sus manos hacia arriba, caían hermosamente como el brillo de los diamantes, Iori pareció sorprenderse por un momento. —Iori, alcánzame esa copa que esta en esa pequeña mesa. –le apunto y el pelirrojo la tomo era la copa mas grande de oro solido que haya visto y se la entrego. —Por el poder del poderoso Zeus. –dijo cerrando sus ojos y la fuente comenzó a brillar y ser rodeada por flamas blancas inquietando al Yagami. —Haz que estas aguas limpien el mal dentro de su ser y cure los malestares de este mortal. –hundió la copa cargando un poco de agua y la tomo con las dos manos, dijo algunas palabras en otro idioma, tal vez griego antiguo, se paro y se la entrego a Iori volviendo abrir sus ojos. —Si crees en el bébelo... –Iori lo tomo y sin pensarlo lo tomo de un solo sorbo.

—AHHHHH...- grito de dolor tomándose del cuello, sintió como ese líquido quemaba toda su garganta. — ¡QUE FUE LO QUE ME DISTE!

—Oh vamos, relájate no es para tanto. –sonrió divertida y este cayo al suelo inconsciente. —Iori oh no ¡IORI! –lo tomo entre sus brazos y con desesperación lo zamarreaba. —despierta por favor, despierta. –lo sintió muy frio, su piel mas pálida y sus labios morados, ya no respiraba. —No... –susurro casi sin habla y nerviosa lo recostó sobre el césped y se subió a su estomago coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Iori dejando fluir sus poderes psíquicos directo a Iori. —por favor... Hades no te lo lleves, no te lo lleves. –repetía una y otra vez debilitándose, Iori fue recuperando el conocimiento lentamente sintiendo ese extraño poder dentro suyo y la ve orando en un lenguaje extraño y se desvanece cayendo sobre el, Iori la toma de la espalda y con cuidado la acuesta a su lado.

—Uhn... I... Ior... Iori, Es... ¿Estas bien?

—Tú... salvaste mi vida. –admitió mirándola profundamente a los ojos. —Gracias. -No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Luego sintió que debía hacerlo y la sujetó de la cintura y le dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo: —eres Bella... eres realmente bella. –expreso Iori, nunca nadie había hecho algo asi por el, ella le había salvado la vida, cosa que estaría eternamente agradecido, además que no lograba dejar de verla, Athena a pesar de su falta de energía, se sonrojó como si fuera una pequeña niña.

—"Nunca me había sentido así. ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?" -pensó Athena, sintió que Iori no sentía atracción puramente física, sino también sentimental, pero no estaba muy segura. A Iori nunca en su vida le había interesado una mujer, por lo menos, no sentimentalmente. Probablemente ella sentía lo mismo por él y la beso tiernamente tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo mientras disfrutaba de cada rose de sus labios. —Iori espera, no es necesario que hagas esto solo por agradecimiento yo... –y fue callada por los labios deseados del pelirrojo y se subió arriba de ella sin dejar de besarla como nunca había besado a ninguna, lleno de pasión, amor, ternura, todo a la vez. Athena sin duda le correspondía de la mejor manera posible ya que este fue su primer beso, el mejor beso.

Iori no pudo contener las ganas de besar su delicado cuello, Athena cerro sus ojos y se estremeció, olía a fresas y tenia un sabor dulce, el pelirrojo siguió bajando hasta su hombro, estaba claro que las ganas de hacerla suya le estaban ganando la partida, ella con temor deslizo sus manos suaves por los brazos fuertes del pelirrojo.

—Iori... creo que aun no estoy lista para eso, lo... lo siento. –dijo nerviosa y algo asustada por su reacción al ver su rostro...

—Tranquila... no pienso obligarte a nada, solo déjame estar a tu lado. –le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla, ella sonrió levemente y Iori se recostó sobre sus pechos, se sentía tan bien, podía sentir sus latidos, su aroma, sus caricias sobre sus cabellos, todo de ella quedándose completamente dormido...

El se encontraba en el mismo jardín del olimpo abrazando a su amada, los dos vestidos de blanco, luego la toma de las manos para darle un dulce beso en sus labios, ella no paraba de sonreír, y girar con su hermoso vestido brillante mientras era admirada por cierto pelirrojo.

_"Olvídala Yagami, ella jamás será para ti..." _

Escucho la voz de su rival por detrás y giro para encontrarse con el.

_"Tu no tienes derecho a ser feliz, no lo tienes..."-comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. _

Iori se enfureció, quería matarlo en ese instante cuando a su lado apareció su propio padre quien lo miraba con enojo y superioridad.

_"Eres un fracaso Iori, un verdadero inútil... aun no haz conseguido eliminar a Kyo, no eres mi hijo, no mereces ser un YAGAMI."_

Un odio y dolor infinito sintió Iori y en ese momento desaparecieron ambos y Athena aparece y se acerca al pelirrojo.

_"Iori, lo siento pero debo irme... lo nuestro es imposible."-dijo sin dejar de sonreír y alejarse lentamente._

_"¡NO! Espera, no te vayas, no me dejes solo..."-la siguió y ella desapareció también. ¡ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Iori despierta exaltado, todo sudado y confundido se sienta, su respiración agitada, la psíquicatambiéndespertó al no sentir su contacto y vio en el estado en el que se encontraba, se sentó a su lado,lo llamo posando una mano en su hombro que al sentirlo Iori reaccionó y se abalanzo bruscamente sobre ella.

—No te iras de mi lado, NO ME DEJARAS. –grito enojado y dolido a la vez, no sabia distinguir cual era la realidad.

—Iori... tranquilo. –lo tomo del rostro y lo miro fijamente. — Solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño... ya pasara. –termino acariciándolo, no tenia idea de lo que esas simples palabras causaban en el, ya no se sentía solo, se aferro a ella como si quisieran arrancársela.

—dime que no te iras... dímelo. –dijo en voz baja.

—Descuida, estamos juntos en esto... –sonrió y Iori volvió a mirarla.

—Athena... se mi novia. –le propuso. —Prometo hacerte muy feliz.

—Tu... ¿Tu novia? -se sonrojo, Iori asintió esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Qué dices?

—pues... si, pero debo advertirte que nunca he tenido novio, no se como actuar, hasta me da pena que me tomen de la mano y... – Iori volvió a besarla pero esta vez con mas intensidad, Athena no pudo resistir y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, dejándose llevar por el sabor de sus besos.

Los dedos de Iori descendían hasta los botones de su pollera, desabrochándole uno por uno y lo bajo hasta sacárselo, hizo lo mismo con su camisa de colegiala sin dejar de basarla, Iori pudo contemplar su piel blanca con el reflejo de la luna, temblorosa y casi cristalina, que brillaba como el reflejo del sol en el agua aun cubierta por su ropa interior blanca, Athena aun tenia los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos posaban por su espalda y cuando Iori volvió a besar su cuello pasando por detrás de su oreja y por su mandíbula pudo notar como las manos de Athena dudaban en cual seria el paso siguiente...

—Solo déjate llevar. –la alentó, ella suspiro dándole permiso a que se desasiera de su conjunto dejándola a descubierta, Iori solo pudo observarla y sonreír ante tanta belleza y también ante su evidente sonrojo... sin duda era una diosa, su diosa.

Iori acaricio el borde de sus pechos y beso el valle entre ellos antes de subir a su clavícula dejando besos hasta llegar a sus labios que al separarse antes de recuperar el aliento ella deslizo su dedo por su pecho hasta llegar al cinturón de su pantalón blanco.

—Estoy en desventaja, no es justo. –pronuncio divertida y el no pudo evitar reír, fue la primera vez que ella lo escuchoreír sin rastro de maldad.

—hazlo. –dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos lilas, bajo la mirada y al poco tiempo le saco torpemente el cinturón y volvió a mirarlo, Iori se arrodillo ante ella y lentamente se fue desabrochando su camisa color vino sacándosela por completo, para Athena fue la mejor visión del mundo ante ella al ver el torso tan bien formado del pelirrojo, luego se levanto desasiéndose de su pantalón y su ropa interior, era la primera vez que Athena veía a un hombre desnudo completamente y para su sorpresa no sintió miedo, al menos no mas del que es normal cuando se experimenta algo nuevo.

Volvió a posarse sobre ella, necesitaba sentirla y la abrazo contra su cuerpo mientras la buscaba con la mirada y sus labios mientras delineaba cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, ella memorizo cada línea de su rostro que era lo mas bello y armonioso que había visto, al tenerlo sobre ella hacia aumentar esa necesidad y ansiedad que sus cuerpos y sus almas se juntaran formando una sola, algo que fuese de los dos. Deseaba esa experiencia casi como algo místico a la vez que pasional, y del mismo modoque había deseado prolongar los besos y las caricias por encima del coito, ahora imaginaba codiciosa el momento en que experimentaría su primera vez, lo abrazo aun mas fuerte. Sentía en sus venas una especie de líquido caliente que se extendía por su vientre, sus piernas, sus senos y sus muslos, Iori alzo su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

—Si decides parar aquí lo hare, mas adelante no se sipodre pensar... tu me vuelves loco. –confeso sinceramente, ella solo sonrió.

—Estoy lista Iori... ámame. – el solo sonrió y atrapo sus labios en un solo beso mientras sus intimidades se rosaban haciéndolos estremecer, el dibujaba ziczags en sus piernas mientras que ella se afirmaba mas a su cuello, volvió a mirarla a los ojos y ella sintió como su alma formulaba la pregunta que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar ella sonrió con su mirada y fue en ese instante que comprobó la dulzura con la que Iori la tomaba y en un movimiento casi insólito ella separo sus piernas, el apoyo su frente contra la de ella y unió sus cuerpos lentamente.

Athena cerro sus ojos y un incomodo ardor se poso en su entrepierna, pero solo duro unos minutos, ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Iori que había un dejo de preocupación, ella sonrió dándole entender que podía continuar, el dudando empujo aun mas y un gemido ahogado de dolor se apodero de ella aferrándose a su espalda Iori pudo sentir que un poco de sangre salía dentro de ella, era la prueba que dejo de ser una niña y se convirtió en su mujer, estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer tan pura y hermosa, volvió a besarla con dulzura haciéndole saber lo feliz que se sentía y dándole tiempo para que se recuperara para después terminar de entrar en ella, poco a poco fue entrando y saliendo de ella, ambos gemían de placer, era inexplicable de explicar la felicidad que sentían llegando al momento del clímax, Iori se dejo caer sobre ella cansado y todo sudado y sus respiraciones agitadas .

—Te amo. –susurro ella sobre su oído, el a respuesta volvió a besarla.

Durante unos minutos Iori permaneció abrazado a ella mientras aspiraba ese olor a fresas de sus cabellos que comenzaba a amar de ella. Athena dibujaba como una adolecente enamorada corazones en su pecho con sus dedos.

—Gracias amor. –dijo al rato sacándolo del sueño en el que estaba sumido, se abrazo aun mas a ella abrigándose con su calor. —Gracias por la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. –el se incorporo para verla a los ojos, esos ojos que ya amaba.

—Gracias a ti Athena, por enseñarme lo que significa hacer el amor. –ella sonrió y el volvió a besarla por milésima vez esa noche, lo que paso a continuación no lo vio venir, Athena dio media vuelta de modo que la cabeza de Iori choco contra el césped, se acomodo en sus piernas y dejando caer su pecho contra el suyo y mordió sus labios ligeramente sin darle tiempo a respirar, la imagen de ella sobre el era única, tras unos minutos devorándose, Iori se separo un poco de su boca y la miro con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces?-pregunto, ella mostro esa perfecta y atrapante sonrisa suya...

— ¿A ti que te parece?

Continuara...

si les gusto mis queridos fans IOTHENA dejen REW xD


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"_Zuko"_

Amanecía y las suaves cantos de las aves lo despertó, se sienta y voltea a un lado para darse cuenta que ella no se encontraba y darse cuenta que ya no estaba en el Monte Olimpo sino enfrente de la montaña, sin entender como llego ahí...

— ¿Athena? –la llamo y su corazón se estremeció ¿Ella se fue? No, no podía ser cierto después de la magníficamente noche que pasaron juntos, ella no se pudo haber ido.

Se vistió de inmediato y fue directamente al hotel, seguramente se encontraría ahí y la regañaría por dejarlo solo, eso quiso creer Iori en ese momento. Se acerco al estrado donde estaba la recepcionista.

—Buenas días Señor Yagami. –lo saludo amablemente.

— Disculpe, ¿Mi novia se encuentra en el hotel?

—pues, si estuvo aquí y dejo esta sobre para usted. –se lo entrego y se retiro para atender a nuevos clientes, Iori con temor abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

—"Iori... gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor pero tuve que alejarme, no puedo decírtelo y tal vez no comprendas mi decisión, te amo. Athena Asamiya... "

Iori arrugo la carta con rencor, frustración y puro resentimiento... ella lo había dejado, lo había abandonado.

En el aeropuerto de Atenas...

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí? –la regaño el francés.

—No molestes Ash y mejor subamos de una vez. –lo ignoro subiendo las escaleras del avión, el francés la siguió sin entender.

Había pasado mas de dos meces de aquel viaje al Olimpo, Athena no se atrevió a abrir ese sobre antes, temía que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas pero ahora se tomo valor para abrirlo, cuando vio el resultado de ese análisis quedo sin hablar pero no sorprendida...

_—Positivo... –_susurro_. _

Dejo el sobre aun lado para sentarse y pensar bien las cosas, no había duda, estaba embarazada de Iori Yagami, debería estar feliz pero no lo estaba ¿Tendría que decírselo? Suspiro y voltio su mirada triste hacia su ventana viendo como las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban sobre el vidrio, lo extrañaba...

_— "eres Bella... eres realmente bella" –recordó sus palabras y una lagrima broto de sus ojos. _

_—_Athena ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupado Ash, desde que llegaron a Francia actuaba raro y no la veía sonreír como antes.

_—_Si, no te preocupes. –se incorporo alejándose de la ventana.

_—_No me mientas, se que algo te sucede. -se cruzo de brazos de forma arrogante.

_—_Ya te dije que estoy bien... –lo esquivo yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

_—_Si claro... –musito y vio el extraño sobre en la mesita del living y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio el resultado, Athena apareció en ese momento. _—_ ¿Embarazada? ¿Estas embarazada?

Athena asintió y se tiro en el sofá comenzando a llorar...

_—_Lo siento, lo siento tanto Ash...

_—_ ¿Quién es el padre? –cuestiono enojado haciendo cenizas el papel.

_—_Es... Iori Yagami. –confeso, Ash se asombro aun mas. _—_Esto no debe estar pasando ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Que moriré al dar a luz, si lo se ¡Y no me importa! –exclamo. —Aunque sea una diosa encarnecida sigo siendo humana... no tengo salvación.

—Vaya... tendré que buscar una solución para ese problema. –pensó mientras enrulaba su mechón de cabello.

— ¡NO VOY ABORTARLO!

— ¿Entonces? Sabes muy bien que el Clan de Orochi nos busca y pondrás en riesgo tu vida y todo por ese... –se callo de inmediato abriendo aun más sus ojos... –El es el heredero... –susurro.

— ¿Qué?

—Ese podría ser el heredero del clan que acabaría con Orochi. –aseguro.

— ¿De que hablas? ¡Ash Crimson explícate!-se exalto ella.

—Ahora entiendo porque Orochi te busca Athena... tu traerás al mundo al único guerrero quien acabara con su maldita vida. –la tomo de los brazos mirándola a los ojos como si fuera alguien muy importante.

—No lo entiendo...

—Esto ya estaba escrito Athena, los mismos dioses lo predijeron miles de año atrás... _"El heredero del Clan será quien traicione al dios serpiente, su propia sangre lo derrotara" –_dijo con pura seriedad, Athena parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar las cosas. —No lo entiendes, el no quiere matarte a ti sino a el. –apunto con su mirada el vientre de la psíquica.

6 meces después...

— ¡Ash! –grito tomándose de las paredes, no aguantaba mas el dolor. El francés llego rápidamente. —Ya va a nacer...

Y la tomo en brazos llevándola al hospital, llego de inmediato y los enfermeros ayudaron a acostarla en una camilla y llevarla a la sala de partos, Athena no dejaba de gritar de dolor a causa de las contracciones y sus reparaciones eran mas ligeras, tomo fuertemente la mano de Ash.

— Si llego a morir... llévaselo a Iori, llévaselo. –dolor y lagrimas a la vez hasta que llegaron a la sala de partos donde a Ash no lo dejaron entrar.

—No morirás Athena, no puedes morir... –musito apretando sus puños para no llorar.

Daba vueltas y vueltas por los pasillos, los nervios lo consumían, habían pasado más de una hora y solo deseaba que saliera alguien y le diga como esta ella...

— ¿Primerizo? –cuestiono un hombre también en su mismo estado, Ash lo miro por un momento, en todo este tiempo fue el quien cuido de Athena y del bebe eso lo convertía en algo mas que un simple amigo aunque ese es su deber, ya comenzó amar a ese niño cuando sintió su primera patadita por primera vez.

—Asi es. –contesto con una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien... yo ya tengo tres hijos. –sonrió. —Recuerdo que me encontraba asi de inquieto como tu cuando nació el primero.

—Señor Crimson, su hijo ya nació. –le comunico el doctor saliendo de la sala. — ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo esta? –lo interrogó sumamente preocupado.

—bueno... sufrió un paro cardiaco después que nació el niño, lo tenia sobre su pecho y paso algo inexplicable... revivió ¡FUE UN MILAGRO! –se alegro en comunicarle el doctor.

— ¿Dónde esta ahora? –cuestiono tomándolo de la ropa.

—En el cuarto numero 5. –respondió algo asustado.

El rubio llego casi corriendo al cuarto y entro rápidamente para encontrarse con la mejor imagen de toda su vida, Athena se encontraba dándole el pecho a su hijo, cansada pero feliz.

—Ash. –musito ella muy emocionada. —El me salvo, sentí su poder dentro de mi...

—Eso quiere decir que será mas fuerte de lo imaginaba. –sonrió acariciando el cabello rojo del pequeño.

—Es el niño más hermoso del mundo ¿Verdad?

—Lo es. –la miro con orgullo. — ¿Cómo se llamara?

—pues... he pensado en Zuko, me gusta ese nombre. –sonrió.

—entonces asi se llamara Zuko Crimson.

—No Ash, no creo que sea justo que te hagas cargo de el. –respondió seria. —Llevara mi apellido, Asamiya.

—Esta bien, como quieras. –acepto resignado, después de todo debía aceptar la realidad, el no era el padre del niño.

7 años después...

El pequeño Zuko se había quedado dormido en la mesa de juegos en su cuarto, Athena entro a echar un vistazo pero sonrió al verlo dormido con sus dibujos lleno de colores, lo tomo y lo acostó en su cama para que descansara mas cómodo cuando...

— ¡ATHENA! –exclamo Ash entrando al apartamento apurado.

— ¿Qué te sucede Ash? –le regaño. —Zuko acaba de dormirse.

—Light nos ha encontrado ¡Tienen que salir de aquí! –tomo al pequeño dormido en sus brazos comenzando a salir del apartamento.

— ¡¿Cómo que nos han encontrado Ash?! –cuestiono nerviosa mientras lo seguía subiendo las escaleras.

—No te preocupes, hay un helicóptero esperándote arriba del edificio, te llevara directo a Japón ahí pide ayuda a Kyo, el fue tu mejor amigo sabrá que hacer. –llego a la terraza donde estaba el helicóptero, le entrego al niño. —Sube.

— ¿Y que pasara contigo Ash? –pregunto entre lagrimas.

—Los despistare... prometo que los alcanzare allá –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño. —cuida de el...

—Lo hare. –y lo abrazo por un momento. —Cuídate tú también.

Y subió al helicóptero despidiéndose con lágrimas, el niño comenzaba a despertar...

—Ash... –lo vio de lejos desde la ventanilla. — ASHHHHHHHH. –grito con desesperación pegándose a la ventana.

—Zuko... –susurro Ash.

Aqui les deje el cuarto capitulo... dejen sus comentarios jeje


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

"_El hijo de Iori Yagami, el clan rival"_

—Mama... que hacemos en este lugar. –protesto el niño viendo la enorme mansión frente a el.

—Vinimos a visitar a un viejo amigo. –suspiro tocando varias veces la puerta y en ese momento dos ninjas la tomaron desprevenida.

—Oigan ¡Suelten a mi mama! –los amenazo queriendo golpearlos, pero paro en seco cuando vio a su madre darle unos certeros golpes a los ninjas dejándolos tirados en el suelo, en ese momento Kyo apareció.

— ¿Athena? –dijo sumamente sorprendido, no espero volver a verla.

—Kyo... –se acerco a el sin dejar de mirar el cambio de su amigo, parecía mas maduro y fuerte. —Necesito tu ayuda.

En unos minutos se encontraba reunida junto con toda la familia Kusanagi en la sala.

—Kyoko ve a jugar con el niño al jardín. –le pidió Shizuka a su hermosa nieta.

—Si abuela. –contesto la obediente niña de la misma edad que el niño.

— ¿Puedo ir mama? –pido permiso Zuko.

—Ve hijo. –le dejo ir y ambos niños corrieron hacia fuera de la mansión.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Athena... ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le reprocho Yuki a su antigua amiga quien ahora llevaba su cabello aun mas largo por los hombros y su vestimenta era parecida a la de la madre de Kyo.

—En muchos lugares... escapando del Clan de Orochi. –confeso.

— ¡¿Del clan de Orochi?! –exclamo con sorpresa el padre de Kyo.

—Asi es, es encabezado por Light Yagami. –volvió hablar Athena y los demás quedaron muy confusos. ¿Por qué un Yagami ayudaría a Orochi?

— ¿Light Yagami? ¿Por qué lo haría? –cuestiono Kyo.

—No lo se. –contesto Athena sin entender tampoco el ¿Por qué?

—Athena, tu dijiste que escapabas del Clan de Orochi, pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto Yuki, Athena suspiro tomando fuerzas para decírselos.

—Porque tengo en mi poder al único guerrero quien puede acabar con Orochi. –dijo y todos se miraron sin entender.

—Estas queriendo decir que tu hijo es el único que puede acabar con Orochi... lo siento Athena pero eso es muy difícil de creer. –se negó a creer Kyo.

— ¡Pero es cierto! Salí huyendo de Francia y vine aquí en busca de ayuda... no lo entienden ¡Estoy desesperada! –grito levantándose de su asiento y comenzó a llorar.

—Tranquila Athena, debes tranquilizarte. –se acerco Yuki para consolarla, un silencio se propago por un momento.

—No tienen idea de todo lo que hemos pasado...

—A propósito Athena ¿Quién es el padre del niño? –sospecho Kyo, al igual que su padre ese niño tenia un gran parecido a su rival, Athena quedo pálida, esa era la parte mas difícil de contar.

—Iori Yagami. –contesto bajando la vista. Kyo al igual que todos quedaron muy descontentos por la noticia.

—Kyoko... –susurro con terror Yuki mirando a su esposo quien salió corriendo en busca de su hija.

— ¡Kyoko! –exclamo Kyo con desesperación buscándola por todo el jardín.

—Aquí estoy papa. –apareció de repente la niña junto a Zuko.

— ¡Aléjate de ella Yagami! - Kyo lo aparto bruscamente de Kyoko y la tomo en brazos.

— ¡¿Que te pasa Kyo?! ¡Es solo un niño! –lo defendió Athena abrazando a su hijo, los demás no tardaron en llegar.

—Es el hijo de Iori Yagami, Athena. –le recordó el castaño. —Nuestro clan rival.

—Sabes que Kyo... no puedo entender como pudiste ser algún día mi mejor amigo. – y con desilusión se marcho de la mansión Kusanagi junto con su hijo.

Habían pasado horas caminando sin rumbo por el gran parque de South town...

—Mama... ¿Por qué ese sujeto no quiere que juegue con Kyoko? –cuestiono enojado Zuko mientras caminaban.

—porque es un padre muy sobreprotector amor... y un mal amigo–contesto Athena con resentimiento.

—Ese tipo no me agrada en lo absoluto mama, es un idiota. –se expreso.

—Zuko, que forma de hablar es esa, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces... –lo regaño Athena. —"cada día me recuerdas mas a Iori" –pensó.

— ¿Quién es Iori Yagami? –pregunto el niño de la nada, Athena lo miro con sorpresa ¿Acaso lee la mente como ella? paro en seco sin saber que contestar... pensó que tal vez era hora de decirle la verdad de una vez a Zuko.

—Mi niño... –se agacho hasta quedar en la misma altura que el mientras acomodaba con delicadeza el borde de su camisa blanca, sin duda era el niño mas apuesto de todo el mundo. —El es tu padre.

—Mi... padre. - repitió con asombro.

— ¡A... ¡ATHENA! –exclamo con sorpresa Kensou, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Sie... –sonrió ella y se paro para abrazarlo, lo había extrañado demasiado. —Que bueno volver a verte amigo.

—pues, fueron mas de 7 años. –contesto al terminar abrazándola también con fuerza. —No sabes cuanto te he extrañado...

—Mama ¿Quién es el? –pregunto Zuko mirando al extraño.

—Oh, lo siento Sie... el es Zuko mi hijo. –presento.

— ¿¡Tu hijo?! –se exalto.

—Asi es. –sonrió ella.

—lo lamento, no me lo esperaba. –rio un poco con desilusión.

—Hola... –saludo el niño serio.

—Hola Zuko... heee no lo creo pero ¿Te he visto antes?

— ¿Conoces a mi padre?-pregunto el niño de la nada.

—No lo se, ¿Quién es tu padre?

—es Iori Yagami. ¿Lo conoce? –volvió a preguntar con interés, Sie quedo sin habla mirando extrañamente a su amiga, el niño voltio a ver unos juegos de plaza y niños por el parque, se olvido de todo. —Mama iré a jugar aquí cerca ¡Ya vuelvo!... –y fue corriendo a un juego seguido por la vista de Athena.

—Asi es Sie, solo que el no sabe de su existencia... –musito con tristeza.

—Y es mejor asi Athena. –la interrumpió el psíquico serio. —No sabes que hace tiempo el Clan Yagami esta en busca de un heredero.

— ¿De un heredero?

—Obligaron a Iori a que tenga un heredero para que siga con el objetivo de eliminar a la heredera del Clan Kusanagi.

— ¿Kyoko?

— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –pregunto Sie.

—Vengo de ahí... eso no lo sabia. –susurro asombrada.

—Al parecer no le fue muy bien al pelirrojo... se caso mas de tres veces y en todas sus herederos murieron junto con su madre, no resistieron. Ahora esta en el velorio de su última esposa –le informo. —Aun no entiendo como sobreviviste...

—Ves a ese pequeño Sie. –dijo apuntando a su hijo quien jugaba con otros niños. —El salvo mi vida. –sonrió junto con su amigo.

— ¿Volviste a la mansión Asamiya?

—No, aun no se que hare Sie...

Athena le conto todo a Kensou sin dejar nada de lado, sabia que podía confiar en el. Sie quedo con la cabeza muy confusa después de tanta información, se hacia preguntas como ¿En verdad Athena es la rencarnación de la diosa Atenea? ¿Qué su hijo Zuko es el único que puede acabar con Orochi? ¿Quién es Ash Crimson? Ya que muy pocos lo recordaban y no tenían idea del sacrificio que hizo para salvar la tierra, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia a esas cosas sino enfocarse en Athena.

—Vaya... ahora entiendo porque desapareciste. –dijo tomándola de la mano. —Debiste haber sufrido mucho...

—Eso ya no importa...

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Athena? –ella no contesto, no sabia que decir. — ¡Ven conmigo! Yo puedo ayudarlos. –le propuso, Athena sonrió con melancolía, a pesar de todo el seguía queriéndola.

—Lo siento Sie... pero decidí ir a la mansión Yagami y contarle toda la verdad a Iori...en este momento el es único quien puede ayudarme.

— ¿Estas segura? –cuestiono en desacuerdo, ella suspiro.

—Lo estoy...

Continuara...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado... cualquier duda envíenme un msj y con gusto les responderé.

Lía Kusanagi : )


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"_El encuentro"_

Athena llego en el peor momento, el Clan Yagami estaban despidiendo a la tercer esposa de Iori Yagami, la señora Maco Takashi quien también se llevo a su hijo que desgraciadamente nació muerto. Estaban todos reunidos en el pequeño cementerio del clan que se encontraba ubicado al fondo de la vieja mansión, por suerte Athena llevaba unos lentes oscuros y un discreto pero bonito vestido negro a lo que agradeció a Kensou que le consiguiera, el había insistido en acompañarla pero era algo que ella debía enfrentarlo sola, se las ingenio para entrar a la mansión y estar en el funeral sin ser vista, todos los presentes sentados vestidos de negro y miradas serias, no pudo ver a nadie triste por la partida de la joven que por la fotografía fue muy hermosa.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? –se pregunto Ami mirando a la psíquica con desconfianza.

—mama ¿Dónde esta mi padre? –cuestiono Zuko algo entusiasmado y Athena comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada cuando lo vio viendo el ataúd apartado de todos con la mirada perdida en la difunta, Athena se quedo mirándolo por unos momentos, no había cambiado en nada.

—Ya lo conocerás...

— ¡TU! –grito Ami apuntándola, todos voltearon a verla inclusive Iori que aun no la reconocía pero le llamo la atención el chico. —No perteneces a esta familia ¿Quién demonios eres?

— Yo... –trago saliva, Athena estaba asustada por las miradas aterradoras y frías de los Yagamis, tomo fuertemente la mano del niño.

— ¡RESPONDE! – volvió a exclamar acercándose a ella. —O nuestros hombres se ocuparan de hacerte cantar. –la amenazo y unos hombres quiso atacarla pero el chico soltó la mano de su madre colocándose en frente de ellos.

— ¡ALEJENSEN! –se enfureció haciendo presente sus flamas purpuras. Todos quedaron bocabierta, aun mas Iori imaginándose de quien se trataba esa mujer.

—No puede ser... –susurro la mujer. —puedo sentir el poder de Orochi corriendo por sus venas.

—Asi es. –se hizo escuchar Athena sacándose los lentes mostrando su rostro. —Mi nombre es Athena Asamiya y el es mi hijo Zuko.

— ¿Cómo ese niño sabe utilizar las llamas legendarias del Clan? –le cuestiono Wan.

—Porque... es hijo de Iori Yagami. –confeso ante la mirada de odio del pelirrojo.

—Ese niño... –susurro Fudo al acercarse a ambos. — ¡ES EL HEREDERO! –anuncio a los demás y todos comenzaron a rodear al niño con alegría, al fin el clan Yagami tenia a su heredero.

Momentos después...

Athena quedo a solas con el pelirrojo en una de las habitaciones, se sentía nerviosa, en aprietos y a la vez preocupada por su hijo a quien dejo solo en la sala con esas personas quienes no conocían. Iori se acerco lentamente a ella para mirarla con repudio a los ojos soltando una fuerte cachetada a la psíquica quien lo miro con asombro y a la vez tristeza.

—Lo merezco Iori, golpéame nuevamente si te hace feliz –dijo con voz quebrada, Iori la tomo del cuello acorralándola contra la pared.

—No tienes idea de lo que pase por ti, buscándote por cielo y tierra. –confeso. —Debería matarte. –ella no respondió, solo se resistió. —Ahora vuelves presentándote en el velorio de mi esposa afirmando que ese niño puede se mi hijo.

—Es tu hijo. –afirmo con voz ronca. —Haz las pruebas de ADN que quieras si no crees en mi.

— ¡Lo hare! Porque ya no confió en ti Athena. –la soltó y Athena comenzó a toser volviendo a respirar. —y no creas que te llevaras al niño hasta que tenga las pruebas necesarias que es mio.

— ¿Y si compruebas que es tu hijo que harás? –pregunto con interés.

—Me lo quedare y tu jamás volverás a verlo. –sentencio lleno de odio en sus ojos.

—No puedes hacerme esto Iori ¡Es injusto! –protesto.

— ¿injusto? –repitió con cinismo. —Me alejaste de el por siete años y tu hablas de injusticia. ¡No seas hipócrita Athena!

— ¡No me apartaras de el! –grito con odio tomándolo de la camisa, Iori tomo ambas manos acorralándola contra el espejo de la habitación, apretaba con fuerza sus manos contra el espejo, Athena no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor.

— ¿Te duele? –se burlo sin sacar su mirada fría a la de ella. — ¡MIRAME!

— ¿Para que? –cuestiono mirándolo y pensando en cambiar su táctica. —Por favor Iori... no tengo a donde ir y nuestro hijo se encuentra en peligro. –lo miro en forma de suplica. —Necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? –cuestiono de la nada sin importarle lo dicho.

— ¿Qué? Iori acaso escuchaste lo que dije...

— ¡CONTESTA!

—ya pasaron mas de 7 años Iori.

—Necesito saber el motivo de tu abandono... me lo he preguntado por años ¿Por qué? –dijo en voz baja. — ¿Acaso no fui demasiado hombre para ti? ¿Es la maldición que llevo? ¿¡QUE FUE?!

—No es nada de eso yo... tenia que irme... el clan de orochi me estaban siguiendo sin saber porque, no quería que te involucraras en esto... no quería que te lastimaran. –explico, Iori la soltó en ese instante tomándose de los cabellos.

—Porque me lo ocultaste... –susurro con rabia dándole la espalda. —No debiste decidir por mí.

—Lo... lo siento Iori... pero era lo mejor. –bajo su mirada.

— ¿Lo mejor? –cuestiono con cinismo. —pero se que no pudiste esconderte sola todo este tiempo ¿Quién te ayudo?

—Ash Crimson. –contesto, Iori voltio a verla con asombro. —Como escuchaste Iori, Ash fue premiado por los dioses por salvar al mundo devolviéndole una nueva vida con la condición que fuera mi protector en la tierra... el es mi mejor amigo.

—No lo creo...

—Es la verdad, el me envió aquí porque Light nos detecto en Francia y se quedo ahí para despistar a el y a su clan...

—Light se unió al clan de Orochi... –dijo Iori, ahora entendía porque el infeliz desapareció rodos estos años.

—fui a pedir ayuda a Kyo y lo único que recibí fue el desprecio hacia mi hijo por ser un Yagami. –recordó con rabia.

— ¡¿Lo llevaste allá?! –le reprocho tragándose su orgullo que su propio hijo pisara el terreno enemigo.

—Creí que el me ayudaría pero me equivoque... es por eso que vine aquí. –confeso con pena.

—O sea que si te hubiera ayudado no vendrías a comunicarme que estas viva y que tenias un hijo mio de 7 años. –dijo con ironía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

—Yo no dije eso... –respondió algo asustadiza mientras retrocedía.

—Necesito saber más de esa historia ¿Por qué el clan de Orochi te busca? –la acorralo contra un mueble antiguo sin despegar sus ojos carmesí sobre ella. — ¿Cómo rayos sobreviviste al parto? Y ¿Por qué dices que mi hijo esta en peligro? –recordó, Athena dio un largo suspiro, lo que tenia que decir era una gran historia.

CONTINUARA

Lía Kusanagi ; )


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"_El llamado de la sangre"_

Ya todo estaba dicho, Iori quedo impactado y preocupado por todo lo que Athena le informo, pensativo reflexionaba cada palabra, no creía que ese niño fuera quien acabe con Orochi en un futuro y es por ese motivo que lo buscaban para asesinarlo antes de que la profecía se cumpliera...

Al final ella no lo abandono por voluntad propia pero... ¿Será que lo olvido? ¿Habrá olvidado esa noche única?

Iori largo un gran suspiro y se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo mientras miraba la luna desde el balcón, a pesar de todo el seguía amándola, nunca pudo sacársela de la cabeza y arrancarla de su corazón, esa niña logro lo que ninguna mujer pudo en todos estos años que fue enamorarlo como lo hizo ella.

—Mi señor, el niño Zuko se quedo dormido en la sala y lo lleve a unos de los cuartos de la mansión. –le informo Alfred.

—Amigo... –voltio a verlo Iori. —Tu ¿Crees que ese niño es mi hijo?

—A decir verdad mi Señor ese pequeño me recuerda a usted cuando tenía su edad, aunque usted era más tímido y sumiso, claro que es lo contrario a lo que es ahora. –rio un poco.

—Mandare hacer las pruebas para tener la certeza. –le comunico.

—pues, con la demostración hace poco con sus llamas sin duda es un Yagami mi señor. –le recordó esa escena.

—Lo se Alfred. –susurro.

—Mi señor perdone que pregunte pero la Señorita Asamiya ¿Es la joven de la que me hablo? La que conoció en el monte Olimpo.

—Si... es ella. –confirmo.

—vaya... creí que no volvería a verla después de tanto tiempo... con respeto mi señor es realmente como me la describió es una belleza de mujer. –expreso.

—No ha cambiado nada... a propósito ¿Dónde esta ella?

—Lo esta esperando junto con su familia en la sala... me pidieron su presencia en la reunión...

Minutos después Iori entro a la sala y todos se levantaron apenas lo vieron, Athena se encontraba ocupando el lugar que fue de su difunta de su esposa a su lado. Iori no tomo importancia en eso y tomo su lugar como líder en la larga mesa y todos se volvieron a sentar.

—Ya Athena nos informo de todo lo sucedido y confiamos en ella. –hablo Wan.

—Zuko es el heredero del Clan quien acabara con Orochi y con ella la maldición que nos consume cada día. –siguió hablando Ami con una semi sonrisa. —Hay que protegerlos.

—Estoy de acuerdo en ello. –dijo Fudo. —He escuchado ese mito toda mi vida, decían que el heredero nacería del vientre de una diosa de corazón puro y asi sucedió, jamás creí que realmente existiera -miro por un momento a Athena y luego a su líder. —estaba seguro que se trataba de ti Iori, pero cuando vi a ese niño pude notar su gran poder oculto que posee en su ser, algo divino y celestial.

—Es cierto, yo también lo he notado. –concordó Ami al igual que los demás.

—Iori ¿Estas de acuerdo que Athena se quede en la mansión? –le pregunto Wan a su líder, Athena bajo su mirada.

—Si me expulsas de aquí Iori me iré, pero no sin mi hijo. –lo miro a los ojos con profundidad, jamás dejaría que nadie lo apartara de ella.

—No me amenaces. –le advirtió con enojo Iori. —puedes quedarte si quieres.

—Eso no es correcto. –dijo Ami tomándose del pecho. —Debes casarte con ella, es la madre de tu hijo. –Athena al igual que Iori se sorprendieron aunque el lo maquillo a la perfección.

—Ami tiene razón... las demás personas murmuraran pensando que es tu amante y no quisiera que el nombre de mi Clan este en boca de todos. –dijo Wan mirando a su líder.

—Lo siento Wan, pero eso es algo que tenemos que decidir Iori y yo. –hablo en desacuerdo la psíquica.

— Bien. –se levanto Iori. —Sígueme. —le ordeno.

Y la condujo hacia su habitación y una vez adentro cerro la puerta, la miro esperando que hablara.

—Creo que lo del casamiento es algo precipitado aun más ya que no pasa ni un día que enviudaste –argumento Athena.

—Yo no lo veo igual, tenemos un hijo ¿No es asi? –cuestiono.

—Si asi es pero...

— ¡Pero nada! No voy a permitir que mi hijo sea considerado un bastardo. –excuso el.

—Para eso no hay problema, vivimos en el siglo XXI una vez que tengas la prueba de sangre en tus manos lo reconoces como un Yagami y yo podre quedarme aquí sin tener la necesidad de casarme contigo. –explico ella.

—No. –respondió duramente Iori. —No voy a cambiar las reglas del Clan.

—Creí que eras el líder. –dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo soy. –respondió con voz potente, Athena suspiro pasándose una mano por sus cabellos.

— ¿A que viene todo esto Iori? –cuestiono cansada.

—Te casaras conmigo quieras o no. –dispuso.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso si quieres permanecer cerca de tu hijo. –sonrió con malicia Iori.

— ¿Es una amenaza? –cuestiono enfadada ¿Cómo podía meter a su hijo en medio? Athena sabia muy bien que si el quisiera le sacaría a Zuko ya que el clan Yagami eran muy poderosos.

—Tómalo como quieras. –se acerco a ella para verla a los ojos que lo miraban con un profundo odio.

—Eres un... ¡Maldito! –lo abofeteo con fuerza y Iori de repente la beso ansiosamente tomándola de la cintura.

Lucho contra el pero esa sensación la dejo anonadada por un segundo. Ella volvió a saborear esa pasión como aquella noche, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se le escapo un leve gemido de respuesta. Luego fue como si derritiera y ansiara mas, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y todos sus deseos reprimidos salieron a la luz con toda su fuerza. Iori se aparto un poco para mirarla con puro deseo.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero Athena. –le dijo en voz baja.

Devastada por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, Athena iba a volver a golpearlo pero Iori la tomo de la muñeca.

—No vuelvas a golpearme. –le advirtió, ella se aparto de el.

—Y tú no vuelvas a besarme. –le advirtió también dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— ¿¡A donde crees que vas?!

— ¡Que quieres!

—Necesito una respuesta ahora. –dijo entre dientes, Athena respiro profundo serenándose.

—Acepto. - concluyo ella antes de salir, era la única opción que tenia para estar cerca de su hijo y le daba tiempo a que apareciera Ash.

En esa misma noche Iori se acerco al cuarto del niño para verlo, tenia esa necesidad de verlo aunque sea dormido, abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con el pequeño durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cama. Se agacho y lo miro detenidamente, comprobó que era idéntico a el cuando era niño, sus manos temblantes querían tocar su rostro y sus ojos extrañamente brillaron cuando hizo contacto con el, sonrió, tenia la certeza de que ese pequeño era suyo.

—No hay duda... eres mi hijo. –susurro.

El pequeño se movió frotándose los ojos y lo vio a su lado, se exalto sentándose en su cama, pero no se veía asustado.

—Tranquilo, no te hare daño. –le dijo Iori.

—Usted... ¿Es mi padre?-pregunto, quería escuchar la respuesta salida de el.

—Asi es... soy tu padre. –confirmo Iori.

—Entonces es cierto... a veces creía que mi padre era Ash pero mama siempre me dijo que mi papa estaba muy lejos y que era igual a mi. –hablo triste el niño.

— ¿Decepcionado?

—No lo creo... siempre quise saber como eras. –sonrió y se abalanzo hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza, las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar mojando la camisa de Iori. —Papa.

—Zuko... –dijo Iori abrazándolo, también emocionado, no esperaba que lo llamara padre tan pronto, esto era los que muchos llaman "El llamado de la sangre", al fin tenia al hijo que tanto soñó.

Habían pasado unos días, Iori ya tenía los resultados del examen de ADN en sus manos y como esperaba Zuko era su hijo con un promedio de 9,99 %. En ese momento mando a llamar a Athena a su despacho.

—Llego la prueba de ADN, es mi hijo. –le informo Iori apenas entro.

—Eso ya lo sabía. –sonrió forzadamente, este se acerco a ella. —oye ¿Qué estas haciendo? –le pregunto cuando el le tomo la mano y separo los dedos.

—Aquí esta tu anillo de compromiso, perteneció a mi madre. –termino de colocárselo. —Paso en generación a generación.

—pues... es muy bonito. –susurro mirando con atención el hermoso diamante y a su alrededor tenia el escudo de armas del Clan Yagami. —pero no debo aceptarlo Iori, lo nuestro es una farsa.

—No lo es. –dijo serio. —Este anillo es único, ni siquiera ninguna de mis difuntas esposas la tuvieron el placer de lucirlos en sus manos, deberías estar feliz.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque yo?

—Porque eres la madre de mi hijo. –argumento el, luego Iori se dirigió a la puerta.

—Iori. –lo llamo, este se voltio para verla. —Es sobre nuestro casamiento.

—Es un hecho Athena, no voy a retractarme...

—Quiero ocuparme personalmente de cada detalle. –lo interrumpió ella teniendo su atención —yo... siempre soñé que mi boda fuera en una bonita playa, de noche como en la antigüedad los dioses solían hacerlo. –dijo algo entusiasmada, a Iori le pareció bueno que se tomara en serio el casamiento, con sus difuntas esposa solo realizaban el contrato de matrimonio por civil y ya pero con Athena no le importaba el modo que fuera mientras que se convierta en su esposa, la complacería.

—Has lo que quieras pero no olvides el civil y el rito sagrado es una de las costumbres del Clan. –le recordó.

— ¿Aun no me has perdonado? Siento que me odias... –dijo algo triste Athena, Iori iba a contestar pero...

— ¡Mama! ¡Tengo hambre! –grito el pequeño Zuko al entrar y encontrarse con ambos.

— ¡Zuko! Que modales son esos. –le regaño su madre.

—Lo siento... –rio un poco. — ¿Es verdad que me dijo Alfred? ¿Se van a casar? –pregunto algo impactado.

—Si amor, tu papa y yo nos vamos a casar. –contesto Athena con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba a su estatura para verlo.

—Eso quiere decir... que seremos una familia ¿Verdad?

—Una familia Zuko, los tres formaremos una familia. –se acerco también Iori arrodillando una pierna para verlo, Athena lo miro con sorpresa.

— ¡SIIIIII! –grito feliz abrazando a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

CONTINUARA

Lía Kusanagi ; )


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"_Acepto"_

La playa estaba llena de flores que dejaban su aroma en el aire, la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor. Solo el Clan Yagami estaban presentes, todos vestidos de blanco, Iori se volvió desde el altar para verla acercarse, tan bella que cortaba la respiración, vestida como un ángel sonreía cada tanto algo inquieta. El corazón le dio un vuelco se preguntaba si ella ¿Lo había amado una vez? ¿Cómo el destino dejo que todo saliera mal?

—Se ve muy bonita... –le dijo entusiasmado Zuko quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Asi es hijo... bella realmente bella. –concordó Iori sin dejar de admirarla.

Se trataba de una ceremonia por el rito del Clan Yagami. La madrina de Athena quien fue Ami llevaba la voz cantante en ella, llego al altar tomando la mano de Iori mientras entregaba el ramo de flores a su madrina, Fudo, el hombre mas viejo ocupaba el lugar del sacerdote en la boda se dio vuelta para comenzar la ceremonia...

— "_Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre nuestro líder Iori Yagami y la señorita Athena Asamiya..."_ –se dirigió al Yagami. — "_Iori Yagami aceptas a Athena Asamiya como tú legitima esposa y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y en la tristeza en la salud y en la enfermedad, y asi amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida..."_

—"_Si, acepto."_

—"_Athena Asamiya aceptas a Iori Yagami como tu legitimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y en la tristeza en la salud y en la enfermedad, y asi amarlo y respetarla todos los días de tu vida..." _

La mente de Athena de pronto quedo en blanco y no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera podía contestar, había soñado con este momento toda su vida pero nunca se imagino que seria en estas circunstancias, no entendía que le sucedía miro a Iori por un momento quien la miro con advertencia y le apretó aun mas su mano.

—"_Si" –_contesto casi en un susurro. —"_Acepto_"

Y asi los anillos fueron bendecidos e intercambiados, luego les pusieron unas coronas de flores en sobre sus cuellos y bebieron del mismo cáliz.

—"_Ante todos los presentes los declaro Marido y Mujer..." "Iori, puedes besar a tu esposa." –_termino diciendo Fudo, Iori no dudo en tomarla del rostro y depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su amada, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudir_. _

Para cuando termino, Athena se sentía como una novia de verdad y muy confusa por la sensación, después de terminar el rito fueron todos a la recepción en la Mansión, todos sentados conversaban entre si mientras disfrutaban de la fiesta y la música clásica. Iori se encontraba sentado a lado de su esposa mientras veía a su hijo correr por todas partes

—Creí que te retractarías. –le dijo impulsivamente.

—pues, ya ves que no tenia opción. –dijo algo nerviosa que molesto al Yagami, este se levanto apretando sus puños y subió las escaleras, Athena sabia que estaba enfadado por lo que dijo, la fiesta termino y todos los invitados se fueron retirando, Zuko se había quedado sentado mientras veía a su mama terminar despedir a los últimos invitados.

— ¿Y papa? –pregunto el niño.

—Debe estar en su cuarto. –supuso.

—Mama... ¿Cuándo volveremos a ver a Ash? Lo extraño tanto...

—Yo también lo extraño... –susurro. —Estoy segura que muy pronto. –sonrió.

— ¿Y volveremos a Francia? –volvió a preguntar con interés.

—No lo se amor, tal vez si tengamos que irnos apenas aparezca Ash...

— ¿Y papa? ¿El vendrá con nosotros?

—pues... es mejor que el no sepa nada por ahora amor, será un secreto de ambos ¿De acuerdo? –dijo mientras besaba una de sus mejillas. —Ahora ve a dormir que ya es tarde.

—Esta bien mama. –y ahí subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

— Un secreto de ambos –repitió Iori por detrás de ella, Athena abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

—Iori... yo

—Pensabas irte con mi hijo y no decirme nada... de nuevo. –cuestiono con enojo Iori, mas bien lo afirmo.

—Aun no lo he decidido... estoy esperando a que aparezca Ash.

— ¿Para que diablos lo necesitas?

—Es mi protector. –le recordó.

—Es un vulgar ladrón, estoy seguro que fue el quien robo en espejo Yata a Chizuru.

— ¿De que hablas?

—A Chizuru le robaron el espejo años atrás... y si Ash lo hizo una vez, bien pudo haberlo hecho. –dijo con toda la seguridad.

— ¡No! Ash jamás seria capaz de hacer eso, el ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, fue un padre para Zuko y no te olvides quien fue el quien salvo al mundo de Saiki sacrificándose. ¡Es un héroe! –exclamo con enfado.

— ¡Ya deja de defenderlo! –grito tomándola de los brazo. —Dime una cosa Athena... Tu y Ash ¿Son algo mas que amigos? –la psíquica se impresiono a su pregunta.

—Claro que no. –contesto soltándose. —Ahora déjame en paz. –y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, Iori la siguió y entro sin permiso empujando la puerta.

— ¿Crees que puedes engañarme?

—No lo hago, es solo que tú no entiendes. –dijo enojada acercándose a el.

— ¿Qué debo entender?

—Todo por lo que he pasado... tuve que dejar la escuela, mi carrera, mi equipo y a ti todo por mi seguridad y el deber de cuidar a mi hijo. –rompió el llanto tan solo al recordar sus desgracias. —Ash me protegió en todos los sentidos y cuando di a luz creí que moriría a causa de la maldición de Orochi, Zuko en vez de acabar con mi vida, la salvo... el me salvo. –le aclaro.

Iori no aguanto mas verla llorar y la estrecho en sus brazos para consolarla, dejando que desahogara sus penas en el.

—Tranquila... –dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

—No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí abandonarte. –confeso Athena, Iori la aparto lentamente para mirarla a los ojos, para ver la verdad en esos ojos tan bellos que se encontraban empapados de sinceras lagrimas.

—No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho Athena... – le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras apartaba un mechón de su pelo y se inclino a su rostro para besarla y sus labios se juntaron en ese instante, la apretó contra el para profundizar el beso estremeciéndola.

La condujo hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla con la misma pasión se poso sobre ella lleno de deseo comenzó con el camino de besos deslizando sus labios sobre su cuello mientras pasaba su mano en su espalda y bajaba el cierre del vestido blanco desasiéndose, el corazón de Athena empezó a latir desbocado, Iori paso su lengua por sus pechos subiendo muy despacio hacia su garganta, la psíquica se quedo quieta, sintiendo como la olas ardientes recorrían todo su cuerpo por dentro, el beso su hombro y se paro en el hueco de su cuello, Athena contenía de nuevo la respiración, expectante, este subió sus manos hacia su cara para volver a besarla, una descarga eléctrica sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, Athena descubrió en ellos el amor y el deseo como la primera vez, su mirada color sangre pero sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa traviesa, su favorita desde ahora, y esta vez al contrario de lo normal le devolvió el aire.

Con un movimiento imposible, rápido pero delicado le arranco su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda sobre el, Athena sin despegar sus ojos de los de el desabotonaba poco a poco la interminable camisa blanca sacándosela, Iori la ayudo con su pantalón, sintieron el calor de su piel, consiente de todas las partes de sus cuerpos, Iori rozo sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo su lengua acariciándole, en un beso suave y dulce, sin orden, las manos de Athena recorrían los músculos de su espalda, el hueco de su columna. Se aparto y clavo sus ojos enfermos en ella.

—Athena... –dejo la frase sin terminar, no hizo falta, su expresión era de suplica.

—Hazme el amor Iori... –pidió con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Te amo. –susurro con voz ronca y volvió a besarla para abandonarlos en un beso sin recelos, sin fin.

El la abrazo con fuerza, con pasión mientras que las piernas de ella rodeaban su cintura y Iori se movió por instinto y entonces fue entrando en ella poco a poco.

Iori levanto la mirada sorprendido mientras que su amada entrecerraba sus ojos, comenzó a moverse despacio disfrutando de ese rose tan placentero, entonces entrelazaron sus manos y el fue apresurando el ritmo sin poder dejar de gemir, solo quería mas y mas, la necesitaba.

— Iori... –se le escapo un suspiro a ella y le pareció escuchar un ¿rugido?

La volvió a cubrir con sus labios mientras la hacia suya de mil maneras, volviendo a recordar ese momento inolvidable en el monte Olimpo, un largo y provocador gemido escucho Athena para verlo desplomarse sobre ella, todo transpirado y cansado, el apoyo su oído contra los pechos de Athena para escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, ella cerro sus ojos y sostuvo la respiración emocionada enredo sus dedos en su cabello rojo mientras que los brazos de Iori rodeaba su cintura. Solo hubo silencio, nada más que un hermoso y relájate silencio.

A la mañana siguiente Iori despierta a causa que los rayos del sol apuntaron a su cara e inconscientemente se da vuelta y al hacerlo se da cuenta que ella no se encontraba.

— ¡ATHENA! –rugió exaltado sentándose en su cama, pensando ¿Ella seria capas de volver a dejarlo?

— ¡¿Qué sucede Iori?! –salió disparada del baño toda empapada con una toalla envuelta. ¡¿Acaso sucedió algo con Zuko?! -pregunto preocupada al serio de su marido.

—Ven aquí y acuéstate a mi lado. –le apunto con la mano su lugar en la cama.

—que... –susurro sin entender. —Iori acabo de tomar una ducha y estoy toda mojada...

— ¡Hazlo! –la interrumpió sin importarle sus explicaciones, ella obedeció y fue a la parte del lado de la cama y se recostó ahí aun sin entender lo miro.

—Desde ahora cuando despierte quiero verte todos los días acostada a mi lado, como mi esposa debes hacerlo. –le dijo acostado mirándola a los ojos. — ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. –contesto algo sonrojada ella, su cabello rojo todo desordenado lo hacia lucir aun mas apuesto... después de todo las intenciones de Iori era verla a su lado y asi será.

Athena se vistió rápidamente un bonito vestido rojo mientras que Iori se daba una ducha caliente, bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno como de costumbre.

—Señorita At... disculpe Señora Yagami. –se corrigió la cocinera sorprendida. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

—pues, vengo a preparar el desayuno Suki. ¿Por qué? –sonrió y comenzó a preparar las cosas a pesar del asombro de la empleada.

—Oh no es necesario yo lo hare Señora. –dijo nerviosa sacándole las cosas de las manos. —Vaya al comedor que ahora yo le llevo el desayuno. –sonrió sacándola de la cocina.

—Esta bien... –contesto Athena sin entender la actitud de la empleada, se sentó a esperar en la mesa.

—Buenos días Señora Yagami. –la saludo cortésmente el mayordomo parándose a su lado.

—Muy buenos días Alfred. –contesto algo tímida. —Por favor llámame solo Athena. –pidió.

—Jamás lo haría usted es la Señora de la casa y le debemos respeto. –explico con una sonrisa, Athena lo miro parpadeando varias veces.

—Hola mama. –la saludo Zuko bostezando con cara de medio dormido, se sentó en frente de ella.

—Ah hola Zuko ¿Tienes hambre amor? –le pregunto ella.

—pues, ahora que lo mencionas, si tengo mucha hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar? –cuestiono el niño.

—Iré a ver. –y justo cuando Athena se iba a levantar.

—Espere Señora, yo iré. –Alfred la tomo de los hombros y la sentó nuevamente en la silla y fue directo a la cocina a pesar de la mirada de interrogación de Athena.

— ¡Papa! –exclamo Zuko alegremente al verlo sentarse en la punta de la mesa en medio de ellos.

—Buenos días. –saludo Iori con autoridad cruzando algunas miradas con su esposa y en ese momento comenzaron a servir el desayuno y al terminar Alfred como los demás sirvientes se quedaron aun lado en fila mientras que Zuko y Iori comenzaban atacar los alimentos, Athena se sentía extraña al estar rodeada de sirvientes, los mismos con los que platicaban placenteramente como si fueran amigos y ahora todos ellos agachan sus miradas cuando la veían mostrando respeto ya que cambiaron los papeles, ella ahora es la señora de la casa y ellos sus empleados. Nada que ver a su otra vida en Francia, en su apartamento junto con Ash y su hijo.

—"Ash..." –suspiro Athena con preocupación ¿Qué habrá sido de el?

— ¿No piensas desayunar? –cuestiono Iori al ver que ni siquiera toco la comida.

—No tengo hambre, lo siento. –dejo la servilleta en la mesa y se retiro, Iori mostro indiferencia y siguió comiendo un poco mas, se levanto de la mesa desconcertando a los demás y la siguió abrumado hasta el jardín.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? –cuestiono con enojo al detenerla.

—Nada... –susurro triste. —Es que aun no me acostumbro a esto.

— ¿De que hablas?

—Entiende Iori, mi vida ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo. –se acerco a el y tomo su mano para darle a entender que todo estaba bien. — Pero mis sentimientos hacia ti no... solo dame tiempo, ya sabré adaptarme. –le sonrió, Iori la tomo de la mejilla y la abrazo comprendiendo.

—Estoy aburrido. –expreso Zuko interrumpiendo la escena. —ya estoy cansado de estar encerrado ¡Quiero salir!

—Zuko no grites, no saldrás y ya... –le ordeno Athena.

—Por ese Light quien quiere asesinarme ¡Al diablo con el! ¡Voy a salir! –exclamo queriendo salir corriendo pero Iori lo detuvo del brazo de inmediato.

—Veo que tienes muchas energías. –le reto Iori mientras lo miraba.

— ¡Suéltame! –exigió.

—pero como lo sabes. –susurro asombrada Athena.

—Escuche cuando tú y Ash hablaban a solas... Ya no quiero. ¡YA NO QUIERO SER EL ELEGIDO! –grito casi llorando.

— Zuko... –musito Athena, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

— ¿Quieres enfrentarlo? –le pregunto Iori al niño soltándolo, tenia una idea en su mente.

— ¿De que forma? –cuestiono el chico interesado.

—Entrenándote para que puedas defenderte... te enseñare todo lo que se para que puedas derrotarlo. –dijo Iori, los ojos de Zuko brillaron, a pesar de su corta edad siempre deseo ser mas fuerte que nadie y el mejor.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡SI! Quiero aprender papa ¡Enséñame! –dijo con tanto entusiasmo que Athena no pudo negarse.

—Bien, mañana temprano comenzaremos con el entrenamiento. –le informo serio, como un maestro lo haría.

Continuara...

Lía Kusanagi ; )


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

"_Entrenando al futuro heredero"_

Mientras tanto Ash corría a toda prisa escapando de los hombres de Light y para despistarlos entro a un bar un tanto oscuro, discretamente tomo un sombrero de una mesa desocupada y se lo coloco, camino hacia una mesa que estaba en un rincón alejado, se sentó pidió un trago y bajo la vista disimulando que veía el diario. Los hombres vestidos de negros no tardaron en entrar y observar el lugar de punta a punta y como era de esperarse no lo encontraron y salieron del sitio, el francés suspiro aliviado sacándose el sombrero.

—Ash... –susurro una joven, el con asombro subió la vista para encontrarse con...

—Be... Betty. –dijo levantándose de golpe. — ¿Me recuerdas?

—Aun somos muy pocos los que te recuerdan... –musito pasmada tomándolo del rostro. —estas vivo... pero ¿Cómo es posible?

—ya lo sabrás... –sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, de pronto se acordó de algo y la tomo de los brazos. —Necesito tu ayuda...

5:31 am

— Bueno, hoy es el día. –dijo Iori mientras saltaba eufórico de la cama.

A su lado Athena apenas si podía abrir los ojos ¡Eran apenas las cinco y media de la mañana y todavía estaba oscuro... muy oscuro!

— Iori, vuelve a la cama, es muy temprano todavía y no creas que permitiré que saques a Zuko de la cama a estas horas. Bastante hago con tolerar quieras empezar a entrenarlo... solo espero que no lo lastimes. –dijo ella preocupada.

Iori para entonces ya estaba de pie colocándose su ropa.

— No te preocupes, el es un Yagami y el elegido quien acabara con Orochi. Seria peligroso que no lo hiciera, debe aprender a manejar su poder. –dijo con orgullo. —Por otra parte no deberías preocuparte, yo empezare antes que el y en cuanto al horario es el más adecuado para entrenar y lo sabes. –aseguro el Yagami.

— Es cierto, recuerdo cuando mi maestro me levantaba a estas horas para entrenar. –dijo Athena recordando a su viejo maestro ¿Qué habrá sido de el? — Ok, puedes prepararle el desayuno a Zuko, es que tengo mucho sueño. –pidió tímidamente, segura de una negativa, pero el estaba de un humor excelente, ya que era un día muy especial para los Yagami, ya que el Clan cumplían 1200 años de antigüedad y tenían preparado una pequeña fiesta para este fin de semana, asi que asintió sin problemas y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.

Athena en tanto se quedo en la cama algo nerviosa mientras pensaba...

— "Esto no me gusta, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... pero el tiene razón, Zuko debe preparase bien para que pueda cumplir la profecía." –aun inquieta abrazo su almohada y retomo su interrumpido sueño.

— Zuko, Zuko despierta, hoy empezaras a entrenar como corresponde a un luchador de categoría. –dijo Iori mientras quitaba todas las frazadas de la cama del niño.— Vamos, arriba, las horas de la mañana son las mejores para el entrenamiento. –agrego impaciente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡Oh papa, tengo mucho sueño! –le contesto el pobre niño mientras bostezaba largamente e intentaba acurrucarse de nuevo. Pero su padre lo tomo del pijama, lo levanto, abrió la ducha y lo metió abajo del chorro de agua fría. El niño grito asustado y secándose con una toalla se preparo a entrenar.

Ambos bajaron al comedor y como Athena permanecía en la alcoba y no se molesto en despertar a la servidumbre asi que fue a la heladera y preparo un desayuno bastante aceptable pero eso si muy abundante.

— Mira, la primera lección es esta: Antes del entrenamiento, asegúrate de comer bien, de otra forma no tendrás energía. –dijo mientras devoraba un gigantesco sándwich de jamón, queso y tomates.

El pequeño lo miraba con admiración y sin perder tiempo comenzó a imitarlo, en poco tiempo terminaron con todo lo que había sobre la mesa y se retiraron a los jardines dejando la cocina como después de un desastre nuclear. Una vez en los jardines de la mansión.

— Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te estuvo enseñando Ash Crimson? -pregunto Iori a la sorpresa de Zuko. — Se bien que las flamas y esos abdominales no salen milagrosamente alguien te estuvo entrenando antes ¿No fue asi?

El niño quedo muy impresionado a lo que dijo su padre, no era ningún tonto para no darse cuenta que Ash lo estuvo entrenando y le enseño a manejar sus llamas.

— Si, Ash me entrenaba a escondidas de mi mama... –dijo apenado. — pero no le digas nada... era nuestro secreto.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo te entrenaba?

— desde que tenia 4 años. –contesto, Iori quedo asombrado, no espero que fuera tanto tiempo y a su corta edad, aunque el también comenzó a entrenar a esa misma edad, debía agradecer al francés en prepararlo.

— Comencemos...

Iori comenzó a realizar con su hijo ejercicios de calentamiento y flexibilidad, tales como estiramientos varios, abdominales, lagartijas, etc.

Luego de esos "preliminares", comenzó la parte marcial propiamente dicha. En primer lugar empezaron los ejercicios con patadas, puñetazos, etc. Para luego seguir con el entrenamiento de combate.

— Bien, Zuko. –aseguro Iori. — ahora combatiremos, veremos como te desempeño Ash, golpéame ahora. –añado con una sonrisa de lado.

Zuko miro a su padre, luego su puño y... tuvo miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si le devolvía el golpe? Lo mataría tal vez, además de lucir fuerte no lo conocía lo suficiente para confiar en el pero debía obedecerlo... ya parecía impacientarse... después de todo no iba arruinar el momento, rápidamente cobro valor, cerro su puño y lo golpeo... o al menos intento golpearlo ya que el Yagami tomo su pequeño puño y lo lanzo por el aire haciéndolo aterrizar a unos metros de distancia. Iori rio divertido mientras le decía:

— Vamos Zuko, eres muy lento, no podrás vencer a nadie de esa manera, deberás entrenar mucho ¡Ven aquí! ¡Levántate ahora!

Zuko se levanto con esfuerzo, realmente el no se hubiera imaginado eso, pero en medio de su temor sintió un deseo inexplicable de pelear, pelear aunque fuera golpeado, pelear hasta morir, tal vez... mas allá del limite... la sangre maldita que corría por sus venas lo hizo superar el miedo y comenzó a intentar golpear a su padre, quien rechazaba sus golpes y le propinaba algunos también. Sin retroceder, apenas mas que para contratacar, el niño siguió combatiendo un rato mas, hasta que, por ser el primer día y estar muy satisfecho con el potencial de su hijo, Iori decidió ponerle fin al entrenamiento, al menos hasta la tarde. Zuko había demostrado ser un digno hijo y un buen peleador.

A la hora del almuerzo se reunieron los tres en la mesa. Iori impulsado por la euforia del entrenamiento, trataba de iniciar una conversación.

— Athena, debo informarte que mi hijo es un verdadero peleador de artes marciales como un Yagami debe serlo, me ha superado en fuerza cuando era niño.-concluyo orgulloso Iori.

Ella trato de aparentar algo de entusiasmo, pero la verdad es que seguía un poco preocupada, especialmente cuando noto las marcas en los antebrazos de Zuko, asi como su ojo derecho hinchado por un golpe.

— ¡Iori! –empezó. — ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado! ¡Mira el ojo de Zuko!

— Bah, eso no es nada, debe acostumbrarse a los golpes, es la única forma de que aprenda. –dijo despreocupadamente. — o me vas a decir que tu maestro no te enseñaba a defenderte.

— Si, mama. Ya no me duele, papa tiene razón, me gusta mas entrenar que hacer cualquier otra cosa. ¡Déjame seguir! No sabes lo bien que la pasamos. –suplico el niño con entusiasmo.

Athena sonrió levemente, realmente era hijo de Iori Yagami, bien tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a que su bebe era un luchador, a pesar de ser su hijo, eso era algo complicado pero ella no fue un obstáculo en el desarrollo de su hijo cuando Ash comenzó a entrenarlo a sus espaldas y no lo comenzara ahora, además le complacía que pasara tiempo con Iori y compartieran algo.

— Yo no digo nada Zuko, solo quiero que tu padre tenga mas cuidado, aun eres pequeño. –contesto tranquilizándolo.

— Es también mi hijo Athena, recuérdalo y te informo que el entrenamiento va tan bien que mañana le enseñare una de las técnicas poderosas de nuestro clan "ya sakasuki (Yasakani)."

— ¡Oh papa! ¿De veras? ¡Que bien! ¡Al fin podre ser tan fuerte como tu! –replico mientras saltaba de alegría.

Ella se quedo atónita al escuchar eso ¡ya sakasuki! ¡Su niño aprenderá esa técnica tan peligrosa! El mismo Iori había realizado esa técnica en los torneos cuando peleaba con Kyo y lo manipulaba muy bien pero Zuko seria capas de aprenderlo y lo peor era que ella no sabia como evitarlo, tratándose de esos temas, Iori era inflexible, su hijo debía ser un luchador excepcional. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo estremecer.

—"¡Zuko... Zuko... mi niño" –pensó Athena pero el tenia razón eran aprensiones suyas.

Después de todo ella había comenzado a entrenar a su edad, su primer maestro fue su padre...

— Athena, Athena ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto Iori mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos. .

—No, solo recordaba que yo empecé a entrenar a la misma edad que Zuko, mi padre me enseño a luchar y manejar mis poderes psíquicos. –recordó ella.

—De veras mama... –dijo asombrado Zuko. — ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que fuiste una luchadora?

—Aun lo soy. –aseguro ella guiñando su ojo.

—y la mejor. –agrego Iori mirándola cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

—Kyoko también es una luchadora, me enseño como elevar mis flamas al máximo. –comento Zuko con entusiasmo.

— ¿Kyoko? –cuestiono Iori imaginándose de quien se trataba, Athena estaba aterrada de la reacción de su esposo.

—Asi es papa, es la hija de... Ahhhh como era ¡Kyo Kusanagi!

—No deberías referirte a ella con tanta alegría y mucho menos nombrar a ese infeliz, ella y su familia son nuestros enemigos. –le dijo autoritario Iori.

— ¿Mi enemiga? ¿Por qué? –dijo en desacuerdo Zuko.

—Ya te lo diré en otro momento. –dijo mirando a su esposa, no sabia como explicarle a un niño de la historia de ambos clanes.

— ¿Por qué papa? Ya soy grande...

—Zuko, el Clan Yagami y Kusanagi no se llevan bien y es por eso que no puedes ser amigo de Kyoko. –le explico como pudo Athena.

— Tú tienes un deber Zuko y tu destino es acabar con Orochi para que la maldición no los consuma. –siguió hablando Iori.

—Iori, no asustes al niño. –le recrimino Athena.

—yo... ya se de la maldición ya que Ash me conto en un cuento que seria libre cuando acabe con la serpiente de cabello blanco... a veces sueño con el. –confeso Zuko alarmando a sus padres.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! –se paro Iori.

—No puede ser... –susurro Athena tomando de los hombros a su hijo. — ¿Y que es exactamente esos sueños? –cuestiono lo mas que pudo ella.

—pues... me veo a mi mismo aun mas grande luchando contra el y... me veo en la misma situación vestido de otra manera... hay personas que desconozco, una joven a mi lado y también lo veo a Ash peleando con un sujeto igualito a el y a ti papa al lado de Kyo... y mama también luce diferente y brilla pero todo es muy borroso. –se callo el bajando la mirada. —y cuando empiezo a querer recordar nuevamente la cabeza me duele.

Iori y Athena intercambiaron miradas preocupados...

— ¿Sera que esta viendo el futuro? -cuestiono Iori.

—Tal vez... –respondió Athena sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

—Tengo miedo mama... –lagrimeo el chico abrazándola.

—No tienes que tenerlo, nada malo te pasara lo prometo. –le dijo Athena calmándolo.

—Zuko, termina tu comida y ven conmigo a los jardines, tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas antes de que empecemos a practicar la técnica. –dijo Iori mirándolo serio. —No hay tiempo que perder. –termino diciendo mientras salía seguido por su hijo.

La tarde llego y Athena se encontraba observándolos por la ventana de la sala preocupada.

—Señora, no se preocupe por el, su niño es fuerte. –dijo Alfred apareciendo a su lado, también mirando la escena de afuera.

—Lo se, pero tengo miedo que algo le sucediera, yo no podría soportarlo si el...

—Naturalmente el Señor Yagami es el padre del joven Zuko, no lo lastimaría. –le aseguro el mayordomo.

—Ash nunca lo había lastimado tanto, yo sabia que el lo entrenaba pero nunca vi ninguna herida en el cuerpo de Zuko.

—Es peligroso que no sea entrenado por un Yagami ya que en algún momento el Riot Blood podría presentarse y el pequeño Zuko perdería el control y seria desastroso para todos, ya se dieron casos cuando el Señor Yagami era apenas un niño. –le informo.

—Lo se, pero afortunadamente aun no se ha presentado en el.

—Por otra parte, el Señor es el más indicado para entrenarlo, sabe como controlar esa maldición o ¿Acaso no le tiene confianza? –pregunto el, Athena dudo en contestar pero a pesar de todo tenia que confiar en el.

—Le estoy dejando que entrene a Zuko, le estoy confiando mi vida.

Por la noche se repitió más o menos lo vivido durante el almuerzo, solo que Zuko lucia más golpeado y más entusiasmado aun. Otra mañana de entrenamiento Zuko aprendía cada vez más de su padre y esa técnica poderosa lo cansaba demasiado y sus reflejos habían disminuido mucho.

En tanto, Athena preparaba la mesa mientras mando a las empleadas para llamarlos a comer cuando una visión cruzo por su mente, como un relámpago: una mancha roja, liquida, viscosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

Tal vez había sufrido demasiado en los últimos años, debía ver al medico, esto no era normal, en modo alguno. Los gritos de las empleadas se escucharon del jardín, Athena corrió al lugar y vio el siniestro espectáculo de como su hijo apoderado por el riot blood, lastimaba a una de las jóvenes mientras que Iori trataba de impedirlo y no tuvo mas remedio y de un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo desmayo volviendo a la normalidad.

— ¡Iori, te dije que lo cuidaras, es tu culpa, te odio, mataste a nuestro hijo! –grito Athena en medio del llanto mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños, Iori la tomo con ambas manos tranquilizándola.

—El esta bien, solo fue un accidente. –le aseguro mirándola a los ojos, Athena bruscamente de humor, se abrazo a el mientras sollozaba.

Iori lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, el medico no tardo en llegar y se quedo a solas con el paciente para revisarlo mientras que Athena y Iori lo esperaban en la sala.

—Sabía que esto pasaría... ¡Lo sabia! –se expreso Athena con rencor.

—Lo siento, yo solo...

—No es tu culpa. –lo interrumpió apretando los dientes. —Es la maldición de Orochi.

El doctor bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con la pareja.

—Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? –pregunto rápidamente Athena.

—El paciente se encuentra estable, solo le di un calmante para sus dolores, no despertara hasta mañana y lo único que debe hacer es reposo total y les pediré que se realice unas placas por si el caso hay fracturas, cosa que no creo. –les comunico dándoles algunas recetas.

—y asi va hacer doctor, muchísimas gracias. –dijo ella acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Athena se quedo al lado de la cama de su hijo todo el tiempo, Iori permaneció por el pasillo como si no se animaba a entrar, se sentía culpable y asi permaneció de pie en una especie de infierno interior, todavía podía sentir el sabor de la sangre de su hijo cuando el accidente ocurrió. ¡Que horrible castigo! Pensó, es la desgracia de haber asesinado a tantas personas y lo peor... el estigma de no poder demostrar lo que siente, esa maldita educación que recibió de su padre que le impide expresar su cariño. Atormentado por los remordimientos, deseaba mil veces estar en su lugar. Una luz lila salía de la habitación.

— ¡Oh mama, me duele mucho! –escucho el balbuceo de Zuko mientras que Athena terminaba de curarlo con sus poderes, Iori sin dudarlo decidió entrar.

Se acercaba lentamente a la cama infinitamente aliviado pero sin poder hablar casi y sin demostrar lo que sentía.

—Papa ¿Lo hice bien? No se preocupen pronto estaré bien, me siento mejor. –musito el niño, Athena lo abrazo llorando mientras que Iori desesperadamente quería decir algo a su familia quienes lo miraban esperando algo de el. Pero nada salió de su boca mas que una leve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza destinada al niño como mostrándole su aprobación.

Mientras tanto en la gran hacienda de Elisabeth….

—Se puede saber que hacías tú en ese bar de mala muerte. –pregunto divertido Ash mientras la observaba preparar su cuarto.

—Estaba en medio de una operación encubierta cuando tú apareciste. –le explico mientras lo miraba, Ash alzo una ceja como si no le creyera. — ¡Me conoces! Sabes que no soy esa clase de mujeres. –le reprocho con enojo.

—Lo se, lo se. –comenzó a reírse a carcajadas a la mirada de interrogación de Elisabeth, era la primera vez que lo veía reírse con humor y sintió la necesidad de saber que fue de el.

—Ahora me dirás donde estuviste metido todo este tiempo… -en ese momento Ash se callo y su mirada cambio a tristeza.

—Lo mismo de siempre… -suspiro tirándose a la cama. —fui revivido para proteger a la heredera de la diosa Atenea y a su hijo del nuevo clan de Orochi… y nuevamente salvar el mundo. –sonrió con gracia al ver a su amiga muy confusa.

…

Momentos después Iori se encontraba en el jardín sentado bajo al pie de un árbol, meditando cuando su esposa llego.

—Zuko volvió a dormirse... –dijo Athena sentándose a su lado y bajando su mirada. —Debí haberlo hecho antes. –Iori voltio a verla para que le explicara a que se refería. —sabes que poseo poderes psíquicos y uno de ellos es de curación... de lo nerviosa y exaltada que estaba con lo sucedido yo... lo olvide por completo, que tonta.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, yo debí enseñarle primero a controlar el riot blood. –comento Iori también bajando un poco la vista.

—Somos malos padres y muy descuidados...

—Athena. –la llamo Iori y desvió su mirada en ella. —yo no he tenido una buena infancia pero juro por lo mas sagrado que no dejare que Zuko se convirtiera en el demonio que fui.

—Iori...

—Nunca imagine que siendo un sujeto tan frio y despiadado formaría una familia... –suspiro tomándola del rostro como si temiera a perderla. — Ahora si ustedes desaparecen mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

—No digas eso...

—Te lo he pedido una vez y no lo cumpliste... ahora te lo vuelvo a pedir y espero que cumplas con tu promesa... –dijo serio y a la vez su voz fue como una suplica. —No me dejes, no te vallas de mi lado.

Athena sonrió mientras que una lágrima resbalo su mejilla...

—No lo hare... estamos juntos en esto.

En ese momento se abrazaron como si sellaran un pacto del que jamás romperían.


End file.
